None of Them Are as Bold as Love
by ButterBeerandChocolateFrogs
Summary: After walking in on Ron cheating, Hermione throws in the towel on her dismal almost-relationship and runs, literally, into the arms of the remaining Weasley twin. But, sadly for George, the man who has the rest of Hermione's heart didn't drop off the planet after the war and he will be returning to Hogwarts with the lot of them for one final year. Dramione; M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters and ideas from the Harry Potter series belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling, though I covet them regularly, and I make no profit from this story; I only get personal enjoyment out of doing with the characters as my mind pleases. **

"You can do this. It's not like you have to give him every reason under the sun, you just have to tell him how you feel and hope he accepts it. You care about him too much to not tell him. Just go in there and tell him with a smile on your face." Once she concluded her pep talk, she opened the kitchen door to the Burrow and stepped inside. Suddenly rueful that she had intentionally picked a day where everyone but Ron was out and about preparing for the start of term, she padded softly across the floor, through the den and began to make her way up the stairs to her almost-boyfriend's room.

However, upon reaching the landing to Ron's bedroom she was greeted with the sound of moaning in a register that was definitely high above Ron's. Steeling herself for what she was certain was going on behind the almost-closed door, she pushed it opened and stepped inside. What she saw upon entering caused more sadness than she wanted to admit. There he was, sprawled on the desk thrusting wildly as none other than Daphne Greengrass rode his dick like some stupid American tramp on one of those Muggle mechanical bull contraptions. The display was infuriating and nauseating in a violent way, but Hermione took two long strides until she stood, parallel to the desk, watching Ron as he finished, most likely prematurely. Hermione broke through the couple's oblivion with trite applause. Ron and Daphne were jolted back into reality as she gave them both a sickeningly sweet smile and declared, quite sarcastically what a magnificent performance Ron had put on, really, before she strode out of the room without a second glance.

As she flew down the stairs, ignoring Ron's pleas with her to stop as she heard the rustling of bed sheets-no doubt trying to half-ass clothe himself to come after her, she couldn't help but chuckle that Ron had undoubtedly embarrassed himself with his bed partner for finishing so quickly. In her absentmindedness she barreled straight into George as he, Molly, Arthur and Ginny all returned from their trip to Diagon Alley. "Oh! I am so sorry George!" she said meekly as the remaining Wealsey twin caught her in his arms to keep them from both falling into the kitchen table. Looking up she saw his brown eyes had a very tender look in them-too tender to be innocent; she also noted that his arms stayed wrapped around her for a few moments longer than appropriate seeing that, as far as he knew, his younger brother was dating her. The scene around them came back to life as a door slammed upstairs and Molly helped Hermione out of George's slightly unwilling arms.

"Mrs. Weasley, it is so good to see all of you but you've caught me on my way out. I was just leaving from...er...a quick visit."

"Oh, Hermione dear, won't you stay and have dinner with us? We eat at 6:30 every night, but, you already knew that didn't you dear?" said Molly. Sometimes it was hard to believe that such an unbelievable ass like Ron could possibly be this sweet woman's son.

"Thank you so much for the offer, really, but I have to go. My mum will be wondering where I am, I didn't tell her I wouldn't be home for dinner." As she spoke she saw the undeniable disappointment on George's face so, when he offered to walk her to the apparition point on the outer edge of the garden, she was hardly surprised. Taking the arm George offered, Hermione waved goodbye to her second family and walked silently, trying to hold back her anger. Her efforts were to no avail though because, once out of sight of the Burrow, George stopped abruptly and turned to her. " 'Ne, what has my git brother done to drive off such a beautiful lady?" Smiling at his pet name for her, she responded in a clipped tone "Don't worry Georgie, the beautiful woman is probably still there. I'd even wager that she can't find her knickers in that disaster he calls a bedroom."

Stunned at the implication of Hermione's words, he stared at her for a long moment before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to his chest. The moment her head touched his broad chest she began to cry not out of sadness because of a lost love, but because after all they had been through Ronald Billius fucking Weasley didn't care enough to break things off before taking someone else to bed. No, they had never had sex, but the point was he didn't think enough of her to be faithful. That thought sent her from quiet cries into a heavy sob.

As he looked down at the girl...no..._woman_ in his arms coming apart at the seams, from what he thought was heart break over a lover, he couldn't help but feel disgusted at himself even more than he was at his prat of a brother. All he wanted to do was take her for his own now that Ron had obviously been stupid enough to throw away the best woman who had ever walked into their lives. He wanted to hold her forever and make her forget that Ron even existed. He wanted to lift her up on a pedestal and treat her like the queen she was; but at that moment she was his to comfort and console, nothing more. _'After all, if she had tried to start a romance with me while I was in the throes of grieving for Fred I would have...well, perhaps that's not a good example,'_ the thought to himself, '_I would have been with her in an instant. After all, I've been slowly falling for her since before the War was fully started. And she was the only person I would let near me after Fred was gone for the first two months. The first time she gave me a kiss on the cheek I 'bout melted, didn't I?'_

George was all the time looking at Hermione in the most tender yet possessive way when she looked up to meet his gaze, interrupting his inner dialogue. She had come round from her intense crying jag when she realized the way George was stroking her hair in a very intimate way; it wasn't at all sexual, just protective, comforting, and very familar. The look in his eyes was that of a man completely smitten and something else, but she wasn't quite sure what that something was.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry these first couple of chapters are short; I started writing this story almost two years ago and abandoned it. I came back to it and decided not to alter my original layout drastically, so the first few chapters aren't quite as prolific as I would like.**

"Georgie, what's going through your head right now?" Though the question was one she asked him regularly during their hours of sitting together and consoling each other over the summer, she realized her tone was different. It was soft and sweet with a hint of the "something" that was in the eyes of her favorite Weasley. "Honestly, 'Ne, I'm thinking how much it hurts me to see you crying over my arse of a brother, or to see you cry at all, really. But at the same time I'm thanking Merlin that it's me you're with, because it would make me see red if you were in the arms of any other man right now."

Hermione found her thoughts torn between two different men, but she pushed the thought of the other man out of her head and focused on the handsome, red headed war hero whose arms encircled her. Of course she had felt the bond that had formed between them as they grieved their losses and had become each other's most trusted confidant. But, she had her heart set on another-she always had. Even though he sat there, silent and blank faced as his aunt had tortured her on his own drawing room floor, and carved the word "mudblood" into her forearm, she couldn't help but love him. And, when your heart is far away with another, it's very difficult to see what lies in front of you.

As she looked deeper into George's eyes she realized what both of them were feeling: possessiveness. She could tell it was reigned in, but it was there. He wanted her for his own; she could read it clearly now that she understood. He was looking at her like she was the only girl in the world for him and, in that moment, any residual thoughts of her vanished could-have-been-lover from before the war were wiped away as George leaned down and softly pressed his lips to hers. There were sparks, most definitely, but there was no explosion. Nothing like what she imagined there would be with…. He didn't matter anymore, as far as everyone knew he and his family had fled out of Europe and she needed to focus on the only man in her life who obviously DID love her: George Weasley.

The longer the kiss wore on, the deeper and more passionate it grew. George pulled Hermione tighter to him with one arm around her waist while the other one held the back of her head to him. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him every ounce of positive emotion she could muster during that kiss. Somehow, she really did forget that somewhere out there was a man she had loved for six years with no reciprocation; while she was busy forgetting, she gave the shreds of her heart to George.

The kiss was broken by a "tsk tsk" coming from about three yards to the right of the entwined couple. Startled and very worried who had happened upon their blatant act of public affection, George and Hermione jumped apart, but not so far that George didn't still have hold of Hermione's hand. Standing there with a look of absolute expectancy was the youngest Weasley, Ginny. "Oh, don't look so surprised. I saw this coming even if no one else did, including the two of you. And, I can't say I'm upset about it. Ron never was good enough for you, 'Mione" said Ginny with a tone of firm approval. Hermione felt a mixture of emotions, the least of which was not annoyance that SOMEONE hadn't clued her in on what the bloody hell had been developing all summer. For the brightest witch of her age she had no clue about budding romance.

"Great goblin shit, Ginny! The least you could do is….bloody hell, I don't even know what you could have done. But standing there watching me snog my...er...Hermione isn't on the list" George choked out. It was obvious he was shaken, whether it was by the interruption or the interaction neither of the ladies knew. "Get off it. You're in love with her, we all know it. Ron has thrown a fit every time you two have gone off together since the end of the war because he sees how you look at her. And, 'Mione, please stay for dinner. Ron Floo'd out about five minutes after you two came out here muttering something about "royal fuck ups" and how Harry was going to have his bollocks for something, so no need to worry about him finding out...yet."

And, with that, Hermione knew she was staying for dinner with the Weasleys whether her mother knew she was or not.

Now, it was time for her and George to hash out the details so as to know what they were to each other since that kiss had blurred every line that had been drawn previously.

"I'll be off to the kitchen to help Mum with dinner; you know how she likes to cook the Muggle way now that Hermione showed her. Behave yourselves...or at least move round the bend so I don't have to bloody well wipe my own memory next time I come out of the house." And, with those last parting words, Ginny turned on her heel and almost skipped back into the Burrow.

"So I suppose now's good a time as any to have out the details, dearest?" George said to Hermione with a twinkle in his eye as a smile played across his lips. Standing on her toes to run a hand through his medium length crop of disheveled ginger hair, Hermione kissed George lightly on the lips in silent agreement.

As they walked over to the bench that the two had built together in memory of their fallen comrades, Hermione and George stopped and said a silent word of thanks to all of them because, without them, they never would have come together like this. Sitting down on the bench first, George pulled the petite, curly haired witch into his lap with a gusto that had been absent since the death of Fred. "Well, dearest, I could make assumptions about what we are but that would be incredibly rude. So, being the gentleman I am I must ask: what exactly are we?" The tone in George's voice was a blur of strong emotion with tenuous tinges of comedy. In reality, he was terrified that the woman who had been the only one to reach him in his time of deepest despair, the one who held his heart in her hands, would tell him to bugger off. Granted, she would never say it like that but the possibility of rejection was real and hung thick in the air.

After a moment of gazing deep into the eyes of the only man who had been able to heal her heartache, for however brief the moments had been, she knew that she couldn't do this. She knew that she couldn't sit here in silence forever because she was scared of what would happen when she told him how she felt. So, proving the Sorting Hat proud in its decision to place her in Gryffindor, she broke the heavy silence. "Well, George, I think I should be honest with you…."


	3. Chapter 3

**New York, New York, USA.  
**For what he was sure had to be the hundredth time this summer, there was a sharp pain in the left side of his chest. At first, he thought he was dying, that he was having a heart attack. Even though he was only eighteen, Draco Malfoy had been through stress that could certainly kill a young man. Granted, whatever young man that was certainly wouldn't be a Malfoy.

At first, he was having dreams that caused him to wake in tears. Malfoy men did not cry, but Draco could not help the heartache induced sobbing that came with his nighttime terrors. She was there, in front of him, crying and begging and screaming as that evil bitch of a woman yelled "CRUCIO!" over and over again to make her writhe in agony. Between curses he let her eyes bore into him as she silently plead for him to help her, or if nothing else, kill her and take her out of her misery.

Over and over again the scene played in his head as Bellatrix carved that vile word into that pure, beautiful, perfect skin. _Mudblood._ How could anyone ever use such a vulgar term for an angel and actually mean it? The guilt he felt over calling Hermione Granger that even without meaning it made him sick. She was the reason he was alive and he had been made to sit and watch her suffer without being able to so much as look away from her.

_Goddamn my father_, he thought, _for making me watch the woman who gave me reason to live suffer and silently beg me to kill her_. _I will never be able to live with myself. And, worse yet, she has no clue how I feel. She has no clue that I have been in love with her since we were twelve_. At that moment he stopped himself from agonizing over Hermione. He was a Malfoy and, in love or not, men in that family do not unhinge their dignity for anyone, let alone someone who obviously, in their mind, never gave a damn about them.

The stabbing pain came back for the fourth time that day. His chest felt like it was being ripped open while a dementor sucked out his soul. After a few days of feeling the stabbing pain, he realized what it was. His body was reacting to Hermione's strong emotions. He could feel her, even though he was thousands of miles away over the Atlantic Ocean in New York City, New York in America. When she was grieving or angry, he felt it. But, this time there was something different about the pain. The first two times it had been the normal pain, if you can call channeling the heart ache of an unrequited love normal. But the last two times this pain was different. It felt like it was all his, as though he was feeling the burden of everything. And then, sadness invaded him as realization struck. The pain before was communicated as she mourned for someone or was angry, this was a feeling that all of her pain was gone that she was happy...with someone else. This feeling was the feeling of his own heart breaking because, somehow, his heart felt that the woman he loved was beginning to love someone else.

**At The Burrow**

"Hermione, I always want you to be honest with me. Everything you say is between us and I will NEVER judge you for anything. I will care about you no matter what" said George as he steeled himself for what he was sure would be the heartbreak of the century. The way he said her name was so smooth and affectionate that she knew she had to tell him the truth. She couldn't break his heart by lying to him and letting him find out later down the road. That could cause more heart ache than it was worth.

"Georgie, I've been feeling this way for a while now and I don't think I should hide it, regardless of the circumstances. I don't think I could lie to you, even if I wanted to, especially after that kiss. It confirmed what I was most scared of." Hermione had to take a deep breath before she could finish because nerves were getting the best of her. "George, what I mean to say is that I'm starting to fall in love with you."

In a second George was on his feet with Hermione in his arms. His world had become lighter than it had been in ages. The woman he had fallen in love with was falling for him. Merlin help him, he wanted to get down on one knee and ask her to marry him. He'd even wear one of those silly Muggle tuxedo things to their wedding if she wanted, and he thought they looked positively outrageous.

Finally realizing that Hermione was staring at him with confusion in her eyes the entire time he had been swinging them in circles, he stopped and asked her what was wrong. "Well, George, you haven't actually _said_ anything. And, I'm quite puzzled as to why we're swinging in circles seeing as I have absolutely _no idea_ what you could _possibly_ be feeling." The end of her comment was a very playful scoff that was said with a wide grin on her slightly tanned face.

"Well, of course! How could I be so dense as to think you already knew I love you? It's not like I haven't been hanging on your every word and movement since you practically moved into my house a few months back, is it?" Having confessed their feelings in a true "them" fashion, they embraced tightly before George leaned down to press another sweet kiss on his girlfriend's lips as he led her into the kitchen.

"Oh, Hermione dear! I'm so glad Ginny convinced you to stay. And George, your sister says you have something you need to tell us at dinner. Do I need to call Ron back from Harry's to be here? I can…." But Mrs. Weasley was cut off by a resounding "NO!" ringing between Hermione and Ginny who was in the den at the foot of the stairs. "Well goodness me. Never mind your brother then. Harry said he _will _ be here for dinner though, but Ron wanted to stay at Grimmauld Place any who. Bill, Fleur and Percy are joining us too. It will be so nice to have an almost full dinner table again…" reminisced the den mother. She loved nothing more than to have all of her loved ones together for a meal.

"Hermione, George, you two will set the table for me, please? I believe we'll eat in the garden tonight since the kitchen may be a little crowded" Molly called over her shoulder as she finished cutting up potatoes for the stew. Hermione was confronted by Ginny as she went upstairs to wash up for dinner. "Told you" was all she said with a smile that mimicked the mischievous ones the twins wore all through their years at school. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, if you are going to insist on rubbing it in that you saw this coming I am not going to be talking to you this evening." Hermione was trying to sound angry but she was too giddy about knowing that George, a man who truly loved her, was down stairs waiting to tell the family they were now an item.

" 'Mione, hon, I'm just teasing. I am quite overjoyed that you and my brother have a connection. I...well, we were all terrified that he would never come back from losing Fred. We all miss him and love him, but it was different for them, y'know? That twin connection was part of who they were even as individuals. He lost his brother and his best friend that day-I'm very sure they were the only two to really understand the other. And then you came along and…" Ginny trailed off for a moment, tears welling in her eyes as she silently mourned the loss of her other favorite brother.

"I came and what, Gin?" said Hermione, rubbing her best friend's back and trying to keep her from dwelling. "Hermione, you came along and you just_ got _him. He understands you like I'm quite sure none of us can and you return the favor effortlessly. You can read him like… like Fred could. You silently communicate whole hours of conversations in a single glance. Mum thinks Fred relinquished that connection to you somehow."

With a look of honest shock on her face that turned into a quirky smile she said "Merlin's beard. Even in death your brother is causing mischief and trying to set me up on blind dates. It's a good thing this one worked out or I would have cursed a pair of those damn dancing underpants and sent them to him in the afterlife!" 

The girls laughed long and hard thinking about the mental image of Fred, in the clouds, fighting with a fair of the wedgie-inducing underpants. Suddenly, there was a whoosh from the kitchen and five more voices floated up from the kitchen. It sounded as though Bill, Fleur, Percy, Harry and Mr. Weasley all arrived via Floo Network almost simultaneously.

Bounding down the stairs to greet her older brothers, father and boyfriend, Ginny skidded to a halt and Hermione came crashing into her a moment later. There were not five but SIX people in the kitchen. Ron had decided to come along for dinner after all.

Ginny may not have known what transpired between Ron and Hermione earlier that day, but she did know her much more charming, and deserving, older brother was now 'Mione's beaux and that when it was announced at dinner..."Shit is going to hit the fan, Hermione. Do you have a helmet I can borrow?" said Ginny in a very flat tone.

This was not going to end well and everyone knew it, except for Ron. He was standing there, looking apologetic and downright pathetic staring straight into Hermione's shocked chocolate brown eyes.

"Well, Weasleys, let's all sit down for dinner. Harry, Hermione, you are honorary Weasleys so that means you too!" called Arthur as he walked out the back door to the table George had set while his girlfriend was talking to his sister.

"Bloody fucking hell, Ginny. What do I do?" However, Hermione's question was left hanging in the air, unanswered, as George snaked his arm around her shoulder and led her away outside to sit with him at a dinner, they were both sure, would cause the beginning of the next wizarding war.


	4. Chapter 4

As Hermione took her place on George's right side at the dinner table, Ron began to realize something was going on that no one was telling him. Sure, Ginny had looked off when she saw him in the kitchen, and George had given him a look that made him feel like he was the biggest git on the planet, but he assumed it was because they knew Hermione caught him cheating.

No, there was definitely something more going on. Mum was bouncing around like she did when Bill and Fleur got engaged.

Before he could stop himself, Ron turned to Harry and said, very loudly, "Ohmigod mate. You proposed to my sister didn't you?"

The silence that swept the table was deafening. George's arm, which had never left Hermione, tightened around her as he began to shake with a mixture of nerves and silent laughter.

When he finally managed to compose himself he leaned down and whispered into Hermione's ear "Merlin, he really isn't quick on the uptake, is he? No wonder you fell for me instead. Even with an ear missing I'm more appealing by leaps and bounds." She didn't even try to stifle the laughter that escaped her. It was true of course that, out of the Weasley men, George had always been the charming one. He was also the most handsome; though he and Fred were identical, George had a strong, sinewy look to him and a stronger jaw where his brother was more on the lean side.

Hermione sighed and resigned herself to leaning in to George's side as she watched the entire family laugh at Ron for being absolutely outlandish. The brunette knew that Harry was going to propose to Ginny, very soon, but it hadn't happened yet. He was going to in about a week's time before they went back off to Hogwarts to finish their education and make up the year missed while plotting the downfall of Voldemort.

"Georgie, when are you going to put Ginny out of her misery? She looks like she is about to word vomit that we're together all over Ron before he continues to embarrass himself."

" 'Ne, I was starting to think I'd just wait until my stupid little brother had thoroughly shamed himself with his ignorance and then announce that I have swept you off your pretty little feet out from under his nose and that we are to be married next week before we all go back to school."

Hermione playfully hit George in the back of his head before the end of his sentence struck her. "What, George, do you mean exactly by before _we_ _all_ go back to school?"

"I was going to surprise you dearest but I suppose I've let the cat out of the bag, now haven't I? I'm coming back to Hogwarts to teach Charms. Flitwick has been made Deputy Headmaster and is taking on responsibilities that will keep him from being able to teach Beginner and Intermediate Charms classes. McGonagall owled me after I'd had time to put myself back together some and asked if I would do the school the honour of being the most attractive Professor at Hogwarts in ages. Naturally, I said yes."

The mischief glinting in his eyes was one of the most endearing things about him. Even when there was a serious topic at hand, he knew how to take the edge off by fluffing up his own ego with half-truths slid into his stories. Hermione loved him for so many reasons, and that was most certainly one of them.

As the bedlam died down and Ron had satisfied George's mean streak by suffering sufficient amounts of torment, he gave Hermione a quick squeeze and stood, clearing his throat.

"Oi, you lot. Can I get some attention over here for just a moment? I am after all the most attractive out of the bunch…"

Mrs. Weasley said a very audible "George Fabian Weasley, your ego…." before letting him continue on.

"Thanks, mum. Anyway, I wanted to let you all know that I have a girlfriend."

A murmur passed over the table before Bill jested "She must be something to be able to put up with you!"

"Brother, she is something, indeed. She is kindhearted and brilliant and patient and loyal to a fault. Not to mention she's even more beautiful than I am which really is quite the feat, if we're being honest about it."

"Oi. If I didn't know better I'd think you were dating Hermione" said Ron in a smartass tone that was quite unbecoming of him.

"Well, obviously you don't know better because that's who it is, little brother. Hermione is attempting to love me, the broken and arrogant mess that I am, while I attempt to give her the world, which isn't even as much as she deserves."

Turning to the rest of the group, and putting a hand on his lady's shoulder, he paused before continuing as Hermione was growing an intense shade of pink. She wasn't embarrassed so much as flattered that George, her _very new_ beaux, was declaring his adoration for her to his whole family a mere hour after they were officially together. She should have known that George would use his flair for the dramatic whilst making this announcement.

"Before you ask, mum and dad, I love her. I have for what feels like a lifetime; and I promise I'll treat her right and be LOYAL (he practically spat that word at Ron) to her for as long as she will call me her own. So, yea. Welcome Hermione into the fold as one of our own, legitimately this time" he concluded before pressing a kiss to the top of Hermione's curly head.

Arthur was the first to react after George's speech. He stood, walked to his son and hugged him while he said "Good man, son. I thought you would never make the move. You two deserve each other." And, as he hugged Hermione, he whispered "you're the only one who truly knows him. I know you two will be nothing but happy."

Molly was in full out tears by this point. She had been hoping for George to find someone to complete him and fix his broken heart after Fred died. All the better that it was a young woman as superb as Hermione; she had always wanted her as a daughter-in-law. Ginny was clinging to Harry, beaming like the Sun while he smiled at them. Harry would never say it but, he always knew his best female friend was far too good for the other third of the Golden Trio.

When the words finally sunk in that his brother was now dating his ex-girlfriend mere hours after she left him, he was livid. "YOU FUCKING LOPSIDED GIT! YOU STOLE MY WOMAN FROM ME AND GO AND ANNOUNCE IT TO THE WHOLE BLOODY FAMILY? HOW **DARE** YOU TRY AND PLAY THIS OFF LIKE IT WAS INNOCENT. YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE!" he yelled as he flung himself from his chair, sending it flying back across the yard. His wand was pointed at George's chest in a very menacing way.

"I didn't do anything, mate. You were the one hiding your wand in some Slytherin slut this afternoon on your desk. You were the one who treated her like she was nothing instead of showing her how truly brilliant she really is. It's not my fault that we fell for each other while we were grieving and healing together after the disaster that has been our lives for the last three years. I love her and, by some miracle, she loves me too. If I had planned this I certainly wouldn't have announced it with you here, you ass. And, it's quite obvious she was never really _your_ woman" said George in a tone that was so calm, even, and serious that Hermione wasn't sure it was coming from him.

Ron, still absolutely outraged, turned to Harry for solace and support. "HARRY! CAN YOU FUCKING BELIEVE THIS? MY OWN BROTHER WENT AND TOOK **MY** WOMAN FROM ME AND…" but he was cut off.

Harry had had enough of Ron's delusional perspective on the situation. After all, he had sat there and listened all afternoon while his best friend attempted, very poorly might he add, to defend nailing the eldest Greengrass sister for the last two months.

"Ron," Harry spoke with a sting of ice in his voice as he addressed his friend, "if you don't sit down this moment and stop embarrassing yourself I'm going to make you. You can't say this was planned and believe it. We ALL saw them falling together as time went on this summer, unbeknownst to the two of them. And, we also saw how poorly you treated Hermione when she was supposed to be your girlfriend. And, to top it all off, you've been shagging Daphne Greengrass since we all came home from the Final Battle. So, you can go right on and try to make George look like the villain here if it will make you sleep better at night. But I, for one, am not going to put up the streamers for your pity party. You lost the best woman that ever walked into your life to a man who is far more deserving of her than you. So, shut up and stop acting self-righteous. I'm sick of hearing it and no one else wants to either, I'm sure. Let's enjoy some good company and the amazing meal Mum has made for all of us and savor life now that it can finally be happy again. Oh, and we all know Hermione will never _belong_ to anyone."

With that, a stunned silence fell over the table and everyone dug into their plates of stew and biscuits. No one had ever heard Harry be so blunt, or cold for that matter, when it came to his friends.

Eventually the mood lightened as Bill told a few jokes and George started talking about the new products he was releasing at the shop before he went on leave to teach- Lee Jordan would be running the shop in his absence.

Ron was still fuming, turning a deeper scarlet with every moment that passed. He would send Hermione an owl tomorrow, unless she stayed the night with _Georgie_, he gagged mentally as he thought about his brother and Hermione together, and apologize and get her back that way. George was no better than he was, in his opinion.

What neither of the Weasley brothers knew was that, though she was happy and she did love George, in the depth of her heart Hermione still was devoted to Draco Malfoy. She had pushed him aside and given up hope for ever seeing him and confessing her emotions, but she still loved him more than she had ever loved anyone. She was being as honest and forthcoming to George as one can be when their heart is unwillingly tethered to another.

Regardless of her heart's unintentional dual loyalty, Hermione Granger was beaming at George Weasley like she had never seen a more wonderful man in her life and he was smiling at her like the Sun was shining out of her ass. Yes, perhaps they would be a match made in Heaven...if Draco Malfoy ever actually did drop off the face of the planet permanently. Sadly for George, he had no such luck.


	5. Chapter 5

**New York, New York, USA**

The discomfort in Draco's chest did nothing but become stronger as the week pressed on. He felt like his entire life was crumbling away from him and he didn't know how to stop it. Heartache was a chronic pain like nothing he had ever experienced in his life.

He was due to return to England in two weeks' time to join what remained of his classmates on King's Cross as he embarked on his final train ride to start a new term at Hogwarts. Lucius, on the other hand, was not conceding to this fact and was determined to keep Draco from being on that train when it departed September first at eleven o'clock.

"Father," Draco called down the hall of the flat toward the office "may I come speak to you, if you're not busy?"

"Yes, son. I'm unoccupied at the moment."

With that, Draco dragged himself off the plush ebony suede couch in the sitting room and down the hall to stand in the doorway of his father's office.

"What's on your mind, my boy?" said Lucius with as pleasant a smile as a man whose soul had been taken long ago could muster.

"I wanted to inform you that, after giving intense and dedicated thought to your offer, I must decline. I am going to return to school to finish my last year so that when I go to school in London to become a Healer no one will give me questions as to where I was."

Before his father could interrupt, he continued on. "I understand you could easily school me here with materials from Beauxbatons or Durmstrang, or even simply buy them off to say I completed my education there. However, if I ever want to assimilate back into the society where we belong I can't do that. So, I do hope you will support me in my decision." Draco finished with sigh and stood waiting for his father's response.

"Well, Draco, that is certainly not the decision I was hoping for but I know that you are becoming a man and must be treated as such so, I will grudgingly allow you to return to that...school. I support you in all of your decisions, even if I do not agree, because I love you and your mother and do not wish to lose you. Now, that being said, I have one condition."

_Merlin's beard. Of course he has a goddamn condition. He always has to put a Catch-22 into everything I do. _"And what is that, father?"

"By allowing you to return to Hogwarts I am putting back in among a great deal of fine wizards and witches who are coming of age. As such, I expect you to find a lovely, upstanding young witch whom you will marry. She must be your year, I will not allow you to dilly dally around as you wait for her to finish school. She must be as intelligent as you, for I will not stand for you bringing a trophy wife into this family. And you must love her, truly love her, because I want to see you as happy as I am with your mother. Do you understand?"

The older Malfoy was dead serious and his eyes showed it though his tone was pleasant. He would see his son happily married before he turned twenty if he had anything to do with it, which he did. His son deserved someone to stand by him after all that he had been through, most of which was his father's fault and for that he felt most ashamed.

Though he did believe that blood purity was very important, he had been swept away by the power Voldemort promised him and, as such, had ruined his son's most formative years while he was running around in black robes acting absolutely foolish. Lucius would not rest until he saw his son happy for the first time since he entered Hogwarts and, in his mind, that meant marrying him off to a wonderful young lady of his choosing.

"Yes, father. I understand and I will comply with your request as you are doing mine."

As Draco turned to leave he said quietly over his shoulder: "And, thanks for letting me choose her. You have no idea how grateful I am for that. You really are a good father and I love you."

Lucius beamed at his son's words. Even after all the hell he had subjected his son to, he still loved him and thought well of him. "Love you too, son. Now, enough with this emotional business. I believe you have things to get in order. You leave for London on Monday."

Draco could not help but feel a mixture of hope and intense dread as he walked back to the sitting room. He was going back to London. He would see Hermione again. But, as the ache in his chest told him, it may be too late. _If she really is in love with someone else,_ he thought, _I suppose I'll have to be a bachelor forever. If I am only to marry a woman that I truly love, she's it._ After a long moment's pause he muttered "I suppose this is where the Malfoy determination and Slytherin cunning will come into play. Hermione Granger will be my wife if it's the last thing I do."

**England**

As Hermione hurried around her room packing her things, she stopped dead in the middle of her floor and dropped her beloved copy of "Hogwarts: A History". Her heart contracted suddenly and then she felt like she was going to explode with joy.

"What the bloody hell is going on?!" she gasped as she sat on her lavender colored area rug.

Her whole body felt like she could barely contain the happiness that was sweeping through her but, it was quickly followed by an intense anxiety that settled in her stomach. Something was wrong but she had no idea what it was, or who it was happening to.

"Oh god, no. Please, let him be ok. Please don't let him be hurt." And she burst into tears.

As Hermione's mother walked past the door the heard her only child crying and she knocked on the door to her room. "Hermione, sweetie, what is wrong?"

A tear stained face appeared when the door was opened. "Mum, I'm terrified. I think something is wrong with the man I love. I don't know what it is but I just have this feeling that something has gone awry."

"Oh, honey, George is just fine. I just got an owl saying he'll be here to pick you up for your week at the Burrow in about two hours." she cooed as she rubbed her daughter's back. Mrs. Granger's words had the opposite effect than she had intended as her little girl started to sob harder.

"Mummy, it's not George I'm talking about. It's someone else...it's….another….man." It was clear her daughter was now crying because she was torn. Elaine Granger knew her daughter loved George, it was obvious, but the heart wants what it wants and sometimes that means heartache for all involved.

"Who is it, Hermione? He must be awfully special for you to love him more than you do George." Her daughter looked at her with a face of shock.

"How do you know? I never told you I'm in love with George. We...I…." and she went silent as a warm "mother knows all look" took reign of her mom's face.

"Darling, I'm your mother. I saw you were smitten with him long ago. But, I also can tell that your heart is yearning for another And yes," she said answering her daughter's terrified look "I know that it's not intentional. I know you want to be happy with George and not feel incomplete. But, sweetie, sometimes trials happen for a reason. In time, you will be able to pick which one deserves you the most. I have been there. It's hard, but you will make it through."

Hermione hugged her mother tighter. She always knew what to say to make her feel better, even at the worst of times.

"So, I'm not a terrible woman or girlfriend for loving George and Drac...I mean...another man?"

"Ah, so that's who it is. I think, dear, I have had an idea all along who you were pining for. And, no, you're not terrible. Just human. Though young mister Malfoy may be rough around the edges, there has always been _something_ there. Perhaps, if you can find him, you should see what it is. Be loyal to George, little one, but be honest with yourself and, in the end, tell him everything. He loves you enough that he will understand regardless of the outcome." And with that her mother kissed Hermione on the top of her head and went off to finish the laundry.

_I suppose I need to find Draco, then. When I get to Hogwarts I'll talk to Professor McGonagall and see if she can help me locate him. After all, the Headmaster always has connections._ And, with that thought, she dried her eyes and finished packing.


	6. Chapter 6

She was going to be happy and enjoy her last week of summer with her boyfriend and his family, sans her ex-boyfriend who had decided to take up residence at Grimmauld Place until they returned to school. Apparently he was still under the impression that George had turned her against him and that his cheating and shitty attitude had nothing to do with her leaving him.

**One Week Earlier, the day after the dinner fiasco: **

A letter was dropped onto Hermione's desk below her window by a crotchety old owl that promptly turned and left when his duty was done-Errol the Weasley family owl, no doubt.

Hermione opened the letter and scoffed when her suspicions were confirmed that it was from Ron.

It read:

_" 'Mione,_

_Please forgive me. I am such an unbelievable git and I will never forgive myself for hurting you. I swear that if you come back to me I'll be nothing but wonderful to you. I know that George somehow managed to convince you that I'm not good enough for you but he's just jealous that I had you and he didn't. The whole thing with Daph was a misunderstanding. I didn't think that we were serious enough for you to care. Don't think I didn't want you or something, I did. But I didn't think you were really into sex and stuff so I didn't want to push you._

_So, yea, come back to the man you belong to and leave my stupid brother. _

_All my love,_

_Ron_

_P.S. I promise if you take me back and have sex with me I'll break things off with Daph."_

When she got it, she floo'd over the Burrow immediately to show George and yell at Ron for being such an ass.

George, knowing his girlfriend well, caught her on the hearth as soon as she arrived. He had seen Ron send Errol off and assumed he was going to Hermione with a letter of some sort. Seeing how indignant she was, he assumed Ron had made a paramount ass of himself and that taking her wand would be a good idea.

"Darling, please give me your wand" pleaded George for the third time as he continued to restrain a very pissed off Hermione from storming up the stairs and hexing Ron's penis off.

"Sure, I'll give it to you. As soon as I either hex off that disgusting penis of his or kill him. Maybe both. How DARE he insinuate that I'm asexual, or WORSE, that the only reason he'd stop cheating if I were STUPID enough to take him back would be if I got in the sack with him! That ignorant, cowardly, childish little prick is going to get what is coming to him. Now, LET ME GO, GEORGE!" with an uncharacteristic stomp of her foot.

He couldn't help but smile. She was so sexy when she was mad, and absolutely adorable when she was pouting. How had he not seen her this way sooner?

Once he forced some tea, laced with a calming draught, down her throat she sighed deeply and plopped herself down into his lap and slumped until her head was on his shoulder. "How could he think so little of me, George? We were best friends for years and then he goes and assumes that if I don't have sex with him he can go and give it to whatever daft bimbo will have him. Am I that inconsequential? We weren't working out anyway because, obviously, I loved someone else. But at least I never went around giving myself to the person I was interested in while I was with him. God, how could I be so stupid?"

George wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. Seeing her hurt, especially by his own brother, was tearing him up inside. He knew she didn't love Ron like she did him, and that she didn't want to be with him again, but knowing that she had cared enough about him that he could tear her up like this was miserable.

"Darling, he isn't worth your time or your tears. He is too immature to see what was wrong with the picture, which is just pathetic. I love you, my family adores you and you are anything but inconsequential to me. Now, can you handle talking to him without hexing his pecker off? If so I'll go retrieve the little weasel from upstairs and drag his ass down here."

"Oh, Georgie, I love you. I really do. And, as long as you're here, I think I can manage him. I'll just sit here with this goddamn letter and wait" she said calmly as George kissed her on the cheek when he stood up and placed her back in the kitchen chair.

A few moments later after a loud bout of screaming and berating from George, Ron appeared at the bottom of the stairs as he landed on his ass no doubt having been tossed down the last flight or two. He looked ruffled and pissed off, but Hermione didn't honestly care how he felt.

"Ronald, I wish to speak with you. Now, please."

"Judging by the fact that your dear _Georgie_ was the one to get me from my room should I assume that you're not considering my offer?" said Ron in a very stern tone.

"You should assume that you're lucky my boyfriend took my wand so I didn't hex your manhood off as soon as you landed at the foot of those stairs, you prat" spat Hermione. George's Calming Draught wasn't strong enough to contain the rage creeping into Hermione.

Just in time George apparated right behind Hermione and caught her fist in midair as she was preparing to punch Ron in the face, much like she did to Malfoy in their third year, when he stepped into the kitchen. " 'Ne, he's not worth it. Plus, you don't want to catch something from him. He's been with that Greengrass bitch and you have to assume he's caught something" said the twin, as he threw a nasty sneer in his little brother's direction.

And, with that, Ron lost his cool and said the worst thing that could have come out of his mouth: "If the slut wants to punch me, she can go right on ahead. It's quite apparent she's dying to touch me since you're obviously not doing it for her in the bedroom."

Before either Hermione or George had the chance to move, Ron was on the ground writhing in pain.

Standing in the doorway behind him was Ginny. "How dare you ever call her a slut. You are vile, Ronald Weasley. I have half a mind to leave you here until Mum finds you so you can explain why you got hexed. But, instead, I'm going to fix this and then you're going to leave and not return for a very long while. Get out of the house."

And, with that, Ginny lifted her hex and Ron crawled to the fireplace and with a very weak "Grimmauld Place" disappeared in green flames.

After that rather traumatic experience, Hermione had stayed away from the Burrow and opted to have George spend time in her parent's home. Both of Hermione's parents loved George and thought him to be quite something, which said something because they were never Ron's biggest fans. Dr. Granger had expressed to his wife, many times, that "that youngest Weasley boy just isn't good enough for our little girl. She's much too dedicated for someone like him." And, of course, he had been right.

**Back to the Present:**

George arrived in the middle of Hermione thinking back to the events of the last week as she put the finishing touches on her packing. When she walked down stairs to sit with her mother in the kitchen, she found George sitting at the kitchen table having a pot of tea and discussing his newly acquired teaching position at Hogwarts very intently. He looked up when she walked up behind her mother, smiling broadly.

"Well, if it isn't my lovely lady. Don't worry, I haven't been boring your mum for too terribly long" said George in a sweet tone.

"George you don't give yourself enough credit. You're not the least bit boring, I promise" said Mrs. Granger with a smile. She really did like George.

"Well, I hate to break up the party but I believe Molly will be expecting us soon, won't she darling?" said Hermione. Seeing her mother and her beaux talking and enjoying each other's company was touching. It was always her dream that she would have a man who fit into her family perfectly, and vice versa.

"Yes, you're probably right. Well, it was lovely to see you Elaine. I promise I'll take good care of 'Ne as long as you behave yourself while she's gone" joked the red head with a smile that spread all the way to his gorgeous green eyes.

Mrs. Granger laughed a little and bid her daughter and almost-son-in-law farewell and a safe trip.

When the couple apparated into the Burrow Molly was waiting to receive Hermione with open arms. Ginny was spending a lot of time with Harry and, since he was with Ron most days, she was also at Grimmauld Place.

"Hermione, dear! I have missed having you around! How are you? I know your owls, and George's reports, have said you're doing well but it's nice to see for myself." Molly Weasley really was the best second mother she could ever ask for. The unconditional love was comforting, especially when she was the reason that her youngest son refused to come home for the last week of summer vacation.

"I've missed you too, Molly. I love my parents, but being here makes me feel like I'm really...home, I guess" said Hermione wistfully. In truth, the Burrow had been one of the few places she had felt totally safe since the day Voldemort had returned to power. Even though Harry had defeated him, some feelings just never change.

"Well, dears, why don't you go take a seat at the table? It's just the three of us and Arthur tonight since the boys and Ginny are taking up residence at Grimmauld Place this week" finished Molly. Though, Hermione was sure that she had mumbled something like "Ronald and his immaturity" as they went to walk away but she decided it was best not to press it.

George had not let go of Hermione's hand since they had left her home. He was so attentive and sweet and...perfect. She had only thought about Draco a handful of times since she had gotten together with George, most of which were when she was feeling the anxiety that had settled in her stomach.

"George, I am so thrilled you're coming back to Hogwarts. I know that, technically, you're a professor but since you won't be teaching any of _my_ classes do you think Professor McGonagall will mind us being together?" Hermione asked anxiously as George settled her into a dining chair.

"I already owled Minerva, Merlin that's weird, isn't it? Anyway, I got it sorted out. It comes down to the fact that my job comes first and if, somehow, the most well behaved student in the school decides to become a holy bloody terror, I have to be willing to discipline you accordingly." George said with a bark of laughter at the end.

"George, what are you laughing at?"

"The only way I'll discipline you, beautiful, is if I'm spanking you while we're in bed because you've been a bad girl" whispered George in a voice that could only be described as lustful.

Hermione's breath caught in her chest. _Dear god_, she thought, _he wants to have sex with me? I...I've never done that and I...SHIT! I guess we're going to have to talk after dinner_.

"What is it, lovely? Did I catch you off guard?" said her boyfriend with a wink as he sat down next to her at the dinner table.

"I..uh...erm…we can talk about this after dinner?" said Hermione hurriedly as Mrs. Weasley walked over to the table, with four serving dishes of food hovering in the air in front of her.

"Dinner is ready and, according to the clock, Arthur is travelling so he will be home any minute."

A moment later Arthur arrived and dinner commenced, filled with warm conversation and lots of laughter and smiles.

Hermione had tried her best throughout dinner not to act strange, but George knew he had said something to upset her. After they helped Molly clear the table the two departed for their bench in the garden to get a little privacy. George knew that this talk probably shouldn't happen within earshot of his mother.

Rather than pulling her into his lap George let Hermione situate herself next to him on the bench; he knew well that she needed space when she was upset. The couple sat in silence for a while before Hermione finally found her bearings enough to speak.

"George, I'm not mad at you I just…was caught off guard by your comment before dinner. I'm a virgin and I've barely ever done anything with a boy other than kissing and I'm not sure what to do or how this stuff works in a relationship and I swear I'm not a prude I just don't know if I'm ready for sex right now because life is crazy." The sentence spilled out of her mouth in a blur before she could stop it. So much for not sounding like a nutter.

" 'Ne, I am so sorry that my comment upset you. I was being playful. I don't think you're prude by any means love. I think that you are a woman of class and when you are ready you will give yourself to a very lucky man. Though I do hope it is me, I have no expectations. When you're ready for more, you let me know. Until then, we will just stay where we are."

"George, I never thought you were pushing I just...I'm nervous. I'm eighteen and I have yet to do anything with a man. You're older and I wager much more experienced than myself. I'm worried you wouldn't be satisfied with my nonexistent repertoire of seduction."

"Love, don't worry yourself. If we get more intimate, so be it. If not I'm more than satisfied with just having you in my life in any capacity. I love you."

Hermione's heart pounded. She didn't know what to do. _So, Mum was right. He has a big enough heart that he would let me go if he isn't where my heart settles…but, he loves me. And I love him dearly. Much more than friends, definitely, but not as much as…. That doesn't matter. I'll let things progress. I shouldn't hold myself out for a man that I may never even see again. _And, with that, Hermione decided that she wouldn't hinder progress with George for the sake of a man that wasn't even on this side of the Atlantic.

"George, I love you. And I promise things will be brilliant. You're amazing."

George was looking at Hermione like she was the only other person who existed in the world. His heart was swelling with emotion and he knew there was no way words could show her what he felt for her. He would wait until she was ready to take things further but, when she was, he would make love to her in such a way that a part of his heart would be forever implanted in her. He would make sure that she never doubted how excruciatingly perfect he found her to be. And, hopefully, he would retrieve the part of her heart that was absent. Ever since the day a month ago that they had finally gotten together George knew she wasn't completely his; he didn't know where the rest of her heart was, but he knew she wouldn't give it to just anyone. _I will do my damnedest to get her to love me in her entirety and, if that isn't what happens, I will still love her forever because that's the least I can do after everything she has done for me. _

"Hermione, I am the luckiest bloke on the bloody planet. Thank you for being everything that you are."


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione woke early on September first so that she could get a jump on the loo; her love for abusively hot showers was not often indulged at the Burrow. After a long shower she dressed in her favorite outfit: medium wash jeans, cream colored tank and bright coral cardigan. The glowing tan of her skin was brought out magnificently by the ensemble and made her brown eyes pop. Without the struggle of getting Ron out of bed (he was still at Grimmauld Place) the back-to-school routine was simple and stress free. All of the children were grown enough that Molly and Arthur decided not to accompany them to the platform; after hugs and kisses and farewells George, Hermione, and Ginny apparated together to just outside of King's Cross. As the trio walked through the barrier to Platform 9¾, the bittersweet thoughts of returning to Hogwarts as students for the last time washed over Hermione and Ginny. Ginny ran ahead to find an empty train car for everyone while Hermione and George lingered on the platform looking for Harry and Ron. If they were going to be in a train car with them for the rest of the day, George would rather hash things out before they got into the enclosed space. After all, the last time he had been at the Burrow was when Ginny hexed him; Harry came to retrieve his things and apologized to Hermione on Ron's behalf. Regardless, Hermione still was not thrilled about being in close quarters and even less thrilled that she had to talk to him about it all before then.

"George, do I _have_ to go with you? I really don't want to speak to him unless his head is out of his arse."

"Love, I've known him my whole life and that's never once been the case with my little brother. I'll go ahead and speak to him and I'll meet you on the train. Hell, maybe he will make me so mad I'll toss him in front of the train."

Hermione placed a quick kiss on her boyfriend's lips and he went off in search of Ron.

Not seconds later Hermione felt a tightening in her chest. It was similar to the pain she felt over the summer…Draco was excited and…anxious. The feeling was much stronger than it had been before. _Is he back from America? He must be somewhere in Europe...that will make it easier for me to…Merlin's beard! He's here! _

She slowly turned to her left to meet the gaze that was burning into the side of her head. Draco Malfoy was standing a train car's length down the platform with his mother and father, staring at her intently. Her heart swelled and her whole body froze. He was here and he had clearly been looking for her, and now he was walking towards her.

"Hey, Granger…it's been a while. You look lovely. Hopefully I'll see more of you on the train?" said Draco with the sexiest smile on his face. Realizing he had taken hold of her hand and was stroking it with this thumb, the pair looked down and froze. "Bye, beautiful," said Draco, dropping her hand and striding toward the train.

Hermione's heart stopped. Draco must have felt it. He must have felt every intimate moment she had shared with George. The first time she ever orgasmed when George fingered her. The time he asked her to consider a future with him and she was so happy she cried. He had looked like he was burning on the inside when they first made eye contact. He knew everything. But, if he had felt all of the times with George he must have also felt the part of her that was never really there with him; he must have known that a part of her was across the Atlantic with him. Maybe there was a chance to explain this all to him, to make him understand that she loved him the whole time, even when she was with George.

_George. Oh God. I can't lie to him about this. I can't hide this from him and I certainly am not going to be unfaithful to him…even if Draco is…that doesn't matter. I'm in love with George, I really am, but Draco has had my heart for so long. WHY CAN'T I HAVE THEM BOTH?! Maybe…just maybe I can figure this out. But, first, I have to talk to George._

With her heart in her stomach Hermione strode off toward the train. By the time she made her way to the usual car the Hogwarts Express was alive with movement and conversation everywhere except her car. Ron was sitting in the far corner looking thoroughly pissed while Harry and Ginny lounged together next to him. George was nowhere to be found and, rather than ask and set Ron off, she just sat down and waited. The door to the compartment slid open a few minutes later as George walked in and took his place next to Hermione on the bench. He seemed preoccupied but Hermione wasn't going to press it.

_I wonder if she's going to tell me about him or just pretend like nothing is going on. I've known for a while that I didn't have all of her but I didn't know I was going up against Malfoy. God he looked at her like his life was going to end if he didn't touch her. Christ this is going to be an uphill battle if I want to keep her. Hell, I'd share her with him but I doubt she'd like the sound of that even if he was nutter enough to agree. This woman will be the death of me._

Down the train Draco sat in a car filled with a random assortment of students. After the war ended a great deal of his former housemates were housed in Azkaban for their war crimes; he and his family were released after a great deal of Veriterserum interviews. Their lives had been on the line the entire time; had Voldemort assumed that their allegiance was faltering their bodies would have been lying under a Dark Mark.

_Son of a bitch it's true. She's with that Weasley twin. I knew she was with SOMEONE…all of those late nights when I could feel the ecstasy coursing through her veins…I knew someone was in bed with her. I knew she cared for someone else…but the way he looks at her is unsettling. I don't know if I could ever love her like that. I don't know if I know HOW to love like that. She looked so happy with him, but when I touched her…I could feel it. I could feel her heart stop, I saw her eyes dilate. She still wants me…needs me…in her life. I don't intend to give her up and damn anyone who gets in the way. She's mine if she'll have me. I'm a Malfoy, for Salazar's sake. This woman is going to be the end of me. _

Hours passed as the train traveled on toward Hogwarts and night began to fall. The lot in the Weasley-filled car was mostly unmoving, save for the occasional shifting or buying some sweets from the trolley. Hermione was clearly unsettled, though most of the people in the car assumed it was because of Ron. George knew differently, though. After the feast he was going to pull her aside and they would talk. He had to get to her before Malfoy, otherwise he would lose her. If she knew that he would share her, that he had enough love to make it work as long as she was still his also, then maybe he stood a chance against losing her. Maybe she would choose him because he loved her that much. _No, I don't want her to feel like she has to choose. That's the whole point of telling her I'll share. Love is not selfish, George…_

The train slowed and came to a halt at the platform; the older students moved off the train toward the carriages. Sadly, all of the students could see the thestrals now whereas only a few unfortunate ones had been able to before the Final Battle. Some students were frightened at the sight of these creatures, but most knew what they were and why they were visible.

Sadness instantly clutched the older students as they remembered those who had been lost here just a few months prior: friends, lovers, teachers, mentors, parents. So many beautiful souls gone on to a world that they could not see, but their presence was still hugely felt by all that had known them. There were many tears shed as the carriages carried the students to the castle while the first years floated serenely across the Black Lake to what would become their home.

"Gods they're lucky. They can't see the thestrals, most of them. They won't look around at the newly rebuilt parts of the castle and see the rubble, destruction and death that it symbolizes for us. They will never know our pain, and I almost hate them because of that," said Ginny as the group met outside the great front doors.

Tears were in Hermione's eyes as she looked at the restored Hogwarts. "Gin, maybe we can take a lesson from their youth and innocence. When we first stepped foot in this castle it was a sign of new beginnings and growth. Maybe, now that we have won the war, the next steps we take into this newly rebuilt castle will be the same steps they are taking. The old one was a place of mourning and fear because of Voldemort. The destruction it endured, for me, was like destroying all of the evil that we endured during our first years here. Sure, it's the same castle over all, but it's a time for new beginnings and letting life take us where we never imagined we could go before. Don't look at it as holding onto the evil and loss and sorrow. It was rebuilt with goodness, and hope. Let's take that for what it offers to us, we've spent too much time dwelling on evil."

"Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, when one only remembers to turn on the light. He may not be here, but Dumbledore's words were never as true for us as they are now," reminisced George as he squeezed his girlfriend's hand.

"Well, let's get on with it, then. New beginnings and all of that shite; it's lovely. I just want to eat already," came Ron's voice from behind Harry.

And with that the group moved into the castle to begin the new term with a brighter view of what lay in front of them. Well, most of them did anyway. Ron was still fuming and plotting to show Hermione what a mistake she had made.

Professor McGonagall performed the sorting ceremony on the relatively large first year group and shared some beautiful thoughts on the meaning of a new term in a brighter time. The feast was longer than any the students had attended before; there was a lot of inter-house mingling and greeting, causing the students to take much longer to eat. McGonagall allowed the frivolity to continue for as long as possible until she began to grow tired. Dismissing the students off to their dormitories, the teachers rose and George moved quickly from the Head Table to catch Hermione on her way up to Gryffindor tower.

" 'Ne, can I talk to you before you go off to bed?" George asked as he caught up to her right outside the doors of the Great Hall.

"Of course Georgie, what's on your mind?"

"I noticed something at Kings Cross and I just wanted to talk to you about it; you are anxious and I can't let you go off to bed like this."

"George, are you sure you want to have this conversation?"

"I'm surer than ever, darling, as long as you will hear me out and not hex me before I finish."

"It's about Draco, isn't it?" The panic on Hermione's face was evident; he had seen their encounter. This was the moment of reckoning and she had no idea what she would do if he made her choose.

"It is. And that's why I won't wait." The look on George's face was not angry, or hurt, but worried. He looked like he was going to throw up, actually. Hermione took George's hand and the two walked off toward the Room of Requirement.

Draco, who had been standing not ten feet away, heard everything. _Buggering FUCK. He knows and now he's going to tell her why she should keep him and tell me to bugger off. I'll kill him if he takes her from me. Ok, no, I won't. She would hate me forever and that's not the best way to get her to marry me. Guess I need to send her an owl tonight. We don't have classes until Monday so I won't feel too bad if I keep her up all night._

And, with that, Draco departed for the dungeons to ask Hermione to meet him after midnight in the Charms classroom. He would be damned if he would lose her to a Weasley without trying.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am SO sorry it took me 3 flippin months to get these chapters up. I'm in the last semester of my senior year and shit got cray really quickly. I'm on Spring Break at the moment so I'm going to try REALLY hard to crank out at least 2 more chapters and, if I feel it's satisfactorily fleshed out maybe even finish the damn thing. I know, I know, it's super long and there hasn't been any action yet…. But, THIS chapter holds the first LEMONS! After this I swear there will be lemons galore..ok, kinda. I just hope you enjoy. **

As George and Hermione walked to the Room of Requirement the tension was running high. George was terrified he was about to lose the only person on the planet who understood him like his dearly departed brother. Hermione was sure the man who she had grown to love so deeply would never forgive her for not being completely his when he had been so wholly devoted to her. Hermione let go of George's hand just long enough to let him pace back and forth so that the room might appear. It was clear this conversation was going to be a long one.

The door to the Room of Requirement appeared and the couple stepped through to a room that was much smaller than they had ever seen it before. Clearly it knew they needed to both feel secure in this moment, and a wide open space just wasn't going to do that.

A bench, almost identical to the one that was erected in the garden outside of the Burrow, was the centerpiece of the room. The tree that it sat under was missing, as was the soft grass that surrounded it, but the feeling of "home" was still there. Hermione wasn't sure if this was because of what the bench symbolized or if it was because George was there. They removed their schools robes in an effort to become more comfortable, leaving them just in Muggle clothes.

Tears immediately began pouring from Hermione as she collapsed onto the bench. Nothing made sense to her anymore, especially not her emotions. Loving two people was the most stressful thing she had ever experienced outside of the war, but it was also the most fulfilling in a twisted way.

George knelt onto the ground in front of his weeping partner and took told of her shaking hands.

"Hermione, I know. You don't have to explain anything or tell me that you were true to me. I've known for a long while your heart was never complete; the day we finally got together I could tell you were worried about hurting me. I also know that you would have never told me you loved me if it wasn't true. You would have never shared such intimate moments in my bed if you didn't mean every moment of it. I never loved you any less or any differently, though I knew part of you belonged to another man. I love you with the broken pieces of my heart just as much now as I have since the war. Please, god, just give me a chance to tell you the ridiculous solution I've come up with."

Before George had a chance to steady himself and tell her his idea, she launched into everything she had been holding in for so long. The shaking had ceased, but the tears pouring from her eyes attested to how strongly she needed both of her beloveds.

"George I hate myself for doing this to you. I have loved you every bit as much as I can, I do love you that much still. I just fear less than every part of me isn't enough, nor is it fair. I've had feelings for Draco, as much as one can have at such a young age, since second year. He's been awful to me, and cut me down to nothing, but he has this beautiful soul. He's marred by abuse, pain, and suffering all his own and I've never once forgotten how that made him so hateful. George, the worst part is I know he loves me too, even though we've never once spoken of it. I can feel him, his emotions, inside of my chest when they're strong. Negative and positive. I've felt his joy, anger, anxiety, pain, and sorrow. I felt moments of ecstasy when I'm sure he was alone and thinking of me. As twisted, and kind of creepy, as it might be I think he's had the same experience. He must have felt my joy at our first kiss and the day I called you my own, the anger from when Ron hurt me so badly and again when I got that daft message, the anxiety every time I worried about you and whether I loved you enough, and the anxiety when I worried about him. He felt the pain that crept through me as we saw the carriages and the sorrow before we entered this castle. And I KNOW he felt my heart soar the first time you fingered me, and went down on me. I know he felt how nervous I was before all of that because I was innocent. I have shared so much with both of you, and I can't choose between you. I won't do it."

At the end of her speech Hermione fell into George's arms and just stayed there silently, tears streaming, and waited for the worst. She was sure he would be too broken to stay, or too angry to give a rat's arse about her feelings for him because she loved Draco. But, neither was correct.

" 'Ne I swear to Godric Gryffindor you are the most mental witch that has ever walked the planet. I have never doubted your loyalty or love for me for one moment. Now, please, let me tell you what I was going to suggest. Granted, you've already hinted to it anyway."

Hermione froze. Already hinted to it? What the hell was he talking about? Her confusion kept her silent as she waited with bated breath for George's idea.

"Hermione, you're bright and you know everything there is to know about most things. Have you ever considered that maybe, just maybe, I love you enough to be ok with you being with myself _and_ Draco?"

Hermione fell out of George's lap and on to the floor. Had George just said he would be ok with sharing her? Openly? With a Slytherin? Let alone MALFOY?

"George if you are joking so help me Godric I will hex you into oblivion."

"No, love, I'm serious. It's called polyamory in the Muggle world. I've read up on it. It takes special individuals, a lot of honesty, even more love and as little jealousy as can be mustered by a human. I'd like to think that you, Draco, and I are special enough to try. I hate to say it this way but I am totally open to sharing you with him because I would rather share you than lose you. In a world that is working so hard to put itself back together and find love where we can, who am I to say no to a chance at more love than I've ever known before?"

Hermione saw spots in front of her eyes and she felt incredibly warm. "George, I'm about to faint. I need water."

George grabbed the glass that had appeared next to him and held Hermione as he helped her drink the water. Clearly this proposition was far more than what she had been expecting. An offer to keep both men in her life without having to lose the intimacy with either was almost too good to be true.

Hermione finally calmed down and was able to articulate her thoughts. Shocked and excited she confirmed George's idea as the best solution.

"Darling, I think we have reached a compromise. And I have never been as speechless as I am right now. You are the best man I could have ever hoped for in this situation. Now, I just have to talk to Draco. There's still that bit about never having actually spoken about our feelings or having a relationship, let alone having a relationship with a third party."

The look on George's face was tender and honest.

"Hermione, can I have you to myself for a little while? Just you and I, together, with no thoughts of Malfoy on our minds? I want to show you how much I love you. I want to show you that you're the only woman who I'll ever love like this."

_Sure, he's not the only man I love and he isn't the only one I'll ever be with, but what does that matter? It's in the open and I don't feel guilty about it anymore. "Virginity" is overrated. It's not even a thing, really. My first time with George will be special, because he is special to me. Not because it's my "first time". And my first time with Draco will be special because he is also dear to my heart. I'm eighteen and I'm definitely old enough to share this with whomever I wish, regardless of numbers or amounts of times I share it. What the hell, Hermione, give in to your wants for once._

Hermione moved herself into George's lap to face him and leaned in to his chest. As her arms wound around his neck George's hands went to Hermione's waist, attempting to pull her even closer. George pressed his lips to hers and nibbled her bottom lip, seeking to deepen the kiss. Hermione groaned and slid her tongue out to lick his lip. As the kiss deepened their bodies pressed closer together and the need for a bed became more pressing.

A luxurious king sized bed appeared on the floor (clearly the room understood that grandiosity was not needed) and George carried Hermione over to it, laying down so that she was on top of him. George's hands slid up the back of Hermione's thighs, over her shapely ass and up to the hem of her shirt. He paused, making sure Hermione wanted to proceed before running his hands up her back and taking her top off as he went.

George began nipping and kissing Hermione's neck and chest as she maneuvered his shirt off of him and let him take over. Though this was by no means their first time being physical, Hermione preferred George to be in control. She trusted him enough to let him take the reins and make sure she enjoyed herself every step of the way.

He rolled them over so that she was underneath him and began to leave hot, open mouthed kisses all over her shoulders and décolleté before pulling the cups of her bra down to pay attention to her breasts. Her dusky pink nipples were hardening and George began to lick and suck one as he tweaked the other deftly with his fingers. Hermione was moaning uncontrollably as he took off her bra when he switched his attentions to her other breast.

Hermione was dripping wet in her trousers and wanted so badly for George to take them off of her already. She reached her hands down to unbutton them herself but George caught both of her hands and pinned them to the bed.

"No, my love, I'll take care of you in due time. Patience, beautiful, it will all pay off." George said in a low, sexy voice that proved to only further dampen her knickers.

True to his word George continued to kiss down her body, nipping along the way, until he reached the waist band of her pants. He slowly unfastened them and slid them down her legs, following the waistband with his lips all the way down to her calves. Hermione was feeling incredibly vulnerable, laying almost naked on the bed while George was still half clothes.

"Georgie, please, let me take yours off too. I want to see you…all of you," was all Hermione could muster amidst her arousal and nerves. George returned to the bed and let Hermione strip him completely bare, leaving his raging erection uncovered. Hermione, having sucked George's cock before, felt slightly more nervous knowing that they were most likely going to have sex tonight. George, sensing her hesitation, pulled her down on to the bed next to him and kissed her deeply. "Babe, we don't have to do anything you don't want. If you say stop, no matter what is going on, we will stop. This is all up to you, it always will be."

Hermione found renewed courage and slid herself down the length of George's body. She gently took hold of his cock, which elicited a throaty moan from George, and began to stroke it in the firm, even rhythm he liked. Hermione felt herself grow wetter between her thighs as a pearl of precum formed on the tip of his hard member. Slowly, Hermione leant down to lick it off and took the head into her mouth. George's moans were so sexy when she had her mouth around his cock, and it made Hermione even bolder. The witch began to swirl her tongue around the head as she slowly took more of George into her mouth, pulling him out to the tip and then bobbing back down again. George put a hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

His eyes were filled with lust as he pulled Hermione back up his body and laid her on her back. Knowing that if he spent too long on her with his tongue she would cum, he teased the inside of her thighs with light bites before slowly kissing his way up to her dripping center. He teased her folds with his finger before lightly sucking on her clit. She screamed in ecstasy, on the brink of cumming already after how much he had been teasing her. George's tongue slowly stroked her folds as he slipped a finger inside of her. As he licked and sucked on her outer lips, he slipped another finger into her pussy to loosen her up more. He wouldn't be able to fit if she stayed this tight.

"George, I'm going to cum if you don't stop. Please, I don't want to cum yet. I want you…I want you in me," panted Hermione.

"God, 'Ne that is the sexiest thing you've ever said… Are you sure you want to do this?" he moaned, barely able to contain himself.

"Surer than I've ever been, please, take me." As she spoke she reached for her wand and cast a silent contraception charm over her abdomen.

George needn't be told twice; he climbed back up to the head of the bed and laid on his back. "Get on top, it'll be easier for you to control how much of me you take, and how fast. I want this to be as comfortable as possible, love."

Hermione straddled George and leaned down to kiss him gently before reaching her hand down between her legs to line him up with her soaking entrance. Slowly Hermione lowered herself down George's length; it was uncomfortable at first but it felt amazing. As her body adjusted to being one with him, tears fell from Hermione's eyes. Worried he was hurting her, George pulled her face down to his and kissed away the tears. "Are you hurting, dearest? Can I help?"

"No, handsome, I'm fine. I've wanted this for so long and finally having it, free of the rest of the world, with you, is overwhelmingly beautiful." The moment instilled new passion into both parties and Hermione began to rise and fall more quickly onto George's cock. One hand moved from her ass to play with her clit as she fucked him harder, searching for her release. Her walls began to flutter around him as George's thumb rubbed her clit in a matching pace. Hermione's moans turned to whines as she fucked him, seeing stars as she came closer and closer to her climax.

"Cum for me, Hermione. Come undone. I want to feel you cum for me. Be my good witch." Those words sent Hermione over the edge in a scream of bliss as George continued to flick her clit while she rode out her orgasm, the clenching of her walls sending him to climax as well.

Hermione lay on George's chest in the post-orgasm glow while their pulses slowed. The mild aching between her legs was minimal compared to the pounding in her chest.

" 'Ne" whispered George "that was beautiful. You are beautiful. I've been with other women, but nothing has ever been this remarkable because none of them were ever as remarkable as you. I love all of you, completely."

Tears returned to Hermione's eyes. "I love you too, Georgie. You're mine, as I am yours, in every way I can be. Our faults are what make this work, and I have never been so grateful to be imperfect."

As their heart rates slowed and their body temperatures dropped, the couple drifted off to sleep in the bed….

Three hours later Hermione woke with a start; she felt anxiety and realized that she was being waited upon elsewhere in the castle. Quickly, she dressed, scribbled a note to George on a piece of parchment (thank God for the room, once again), kissed him and hurried off to Gryffindor tower.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This chapter was hard to write. I poured a lot of feels into it. No lemons here. I WILL warn you: there is a mention of depression and suicidal thoughts in this chapter. Nothing too severe, but I wanted to put up a trigger warning just in case. ALSO. There are two lines in this taken from the wonderful **_**The Importance of Being Earnest**_** by the late Mr. Oscar Wilde. I could not have set up a later twist without his genius. So, now that credit is given to whom it is due, on with the show.**

Creeping through the halls at late hours was not something unfamiliar to Hermione; being part of the Golden Trio necessitated this quite often over the years. Now, being a war heroine and a highly regarded student, she needn't hide under the invisibility cloak as in years past. Even though she refused the Head Girl position (in an effort to live as normal a life as possible), she still was resigned to taking to the corridors as she pleased without caring how late the hour.

Unsure of where she was being anticipated to arrive, Hermione opted to go first back to her dormitory. It couldn't hurt to freshen up a bit after the evening's activities. After all, seeing Draco after having thoroughly shagged George would be awkward enough, what with this whole tethered emotions bit.

After taming her curls, changing into a pair of leggings and a Weird Sisters t-shirt she had acquired through Luna, Hermione realized there was something on her pillow. A quick note was scribbled on the front of the envelope.

"Hermione, an owl came with this for you before we left the common room for bed. Where the hell are you, anyway? It's almost midnight and you're not back. Oh, well, it doesn't matter I suppose. Hope you and George are ok; saw you leave together. Love ya, Gin."

_Thank gods for Ginny. Maybe now I'll know where to go_. All the while she was getting ready, the anxiety that was sitting in her chest had grown more frantic. As Hermione opened the wax seal on the envelope she noticed the dragon pressed in to it. Yes, this was definitely from Draco.

The hand writing that composed the note was graceful but not feminine. It read:  
I request your lovely presence later this evening. I fear not seeing you on the train as I had hoped has left me wanting. I'll be in the Charms classroom around one am. I hope to see you there, Granger. Yours, Draco

Quickly Hermione donned her dressing gown a pair of simple flats before she hurried out of Gryffindor tower and made her way to the Charms classroom. She wasn't thinking at all of the irony of meeting her unrequited love in her boyfriend's classroom.

As she neared the room her footsteps echoed up the corridor; she felt her heart falter. No, wait, not hers, _his_. Reaching the door she took a sharp breath before turning the handle and entering, quickly shutting the door behind her.

Draco stood against the right wall near the front of the room, gazing out of the window toward the Dark Forest. His mind was going back to all those years ago when he, Harry, Hermione, and Ron had all been sentenced to detention with Hagrid in the Dark Forest for being out after hours. How stupid he had been assuming he would not suffer consequences for breaking the rules too… But, attempting to assuage his anxiety with memories had not been working. She had felt all of his emotions, and he knew it.

Suppressing the urge to smirk out of nerves Draco turned slowly to see Hermione perched on a desk a row away. She was looking at him with a mixture of curiosity and sadness. Draco's heart sank immediately, and he saw the expression on her face drop as it did. _Goddammit I hadn't even a chance, did I? She's with him and I have no way of winning her heart. She's only come to tell me she is with that fuckwit._

"Draco, stop. I know what you're thinking, don't I? I can feel it" Hermione whispered as she beckoned him to come sit with her.

"Well hello to you, too, Granger" was all Draco could muster as he strode towards her, choosing to sit on the desk in front of the one she had chosen.

"Tell me, why did you want to see me tonight? Why not tomorrow?" probed the witch, looking nothing more than innocent.

"Thought you could feel what I was thinking?" Draco knew his defense mechanisms were pointless but, when you think your heart is about to get crushed beyond repair, sometimes defense mechanisms are all you have left.

"Draco," sighed Hermione "I can feel your emotions, not read everything that goes through that brilliant mind of yours. Now, are we going to banter until the sun comes up or do you suppose we could be productive?"

Taken aback at her backhanded compliment Draco paused before laying the ground work for confessing his love to her. As a Malfoy there was no way he could just word vomit all of his emotions onto the floor of this classroom. _His_ classroom….

As the moonlight slid across Hermione he saw it for the first time since that night in his drawing room. The top of that nasty, vulgar word that his aunt, the thought of sharing genes with that trash made him sick, shone across her forearm as it rested on her knees. He couldn't wait anymore to tell this woman how he felt. She broke him and made him whole all at once and he had spent enough time being in denial over it.

"Hermione, I asked you to come here tonight because I can't keep lying to myself, or you, or anyone else any longer. I'm just going to lay everything out as best I can and hope you don't turn your back and walk out of my life when I'm done, eh?"

There was a smile in Hermione's eyes that told him she was opening her ears and her mind to whatever he had to say. He had no Gryffindor courage that was plain to him in this moment. But, he did have charm and for that he was thanking Salazar. He moved off the desk and took Hermione's hand in his, much more deliberately but with the same placidity as he had at Platform 9 ¾. All the same, he focused his eyes on their hands rather than her face. She was just too striking in the moon light for him to keep his wits while looking at her.

"Hermione I have had feelings for you longer than I can remember, probably since our first year but definitely since third. You possess the only mind that rivals mine; you are the only soul that draws mine. You are strong, loyal, quick-witted, brilliant, and courageous; you are far beyond beautiful inside and out. Most of all, you are kind. Your kindness drew me to you immediately, made me seek something that I had never experienced in my life. My parents, they love me and they want success for me, but they were never kind. My…_Bellatrix _had not a gentle bone in her body, and Voldemort was the essence of hate and greed. I was surrounded most of my existence with these…people. But you, you exuded something soft and sweet, despite your harsh exterior, which was foreign to me. The prejudices with which I was raised prevented me from being a proper human being to you, let alone the gentleman you deserve. Our sixth year I sought to be near you, to be ensconced by your light and goodness because of what I had been charged with by Voldemort. I reached my heart out, though I never spoke to you kindly. I sought you in my mind, and somehow, I feel it connected to you."

Tears had formed in his eyes, and they were brimming over Hermione's as he continued.

"I could feel you in me, somehow. I could feel you at your weakest and your strongest moments. I don't know how this works or what happened, but I never felt alone. At my darkest, when I was so low…god I sound like a nutter…." Draco paused, giving Hermione an opportunity to run. Instead she stood, and put her arms around his waist, leaning her head against his chest.

"I just need to hear your heart. Please, continue" was all she whispered.

Wrapping his arms around the petite woman, Draco went on, feeling far less unstable than he had before. He managed to breathe properly between sentences once she was closer.

"When I was at my darkest hour it was almost as though you were responding to my fears and depravity with comfort and warmth in your heart. I knew the night I went to the Astronomy Tower to kill Dumbledore that I was not alone. I knew that, somehow, you would be my savior and I wouldn't _have_ to kill him. I knew that there would be a way out. Now, I know that Severus was going to do it all along but, still, I had told myself it was because of you. When I went into hiding with Voldemort and his followers I never once felt like my time was ending. Your strength buoyed my spirit to keep me alive. If it weren't for you I probably would have created a reason for the Dark Lord to kill me. The depression that manifests when you are surrounded by nothing but evil and depravity could drive most people insane in a matter of weeks. But you kept me alive. You are the reason I am here. And I have loved you more and more every day for saving me, though you did it unknowingly."

He was shaking now; nearing what he was sure would be the last time he ever got to tell Hermione how he felt. She held him tighter, and planted a chaste kiss on his chest waiting patiently for him to finish. This was the most intimate contact Draco had ever received and it was completely unhinging him.

"When I was aching for you after the Final Battle, after the war was over, I know you felt it. I felt you trying to find me after I was exonerated, yearning to know if I was ok. I felt your anger a few months ago, then I felt you become happy and content. You were falling for someone else. I felt your anxiety, but I still felt you drawing closer to someone, loving them as I love you. I felt…your time with him late at night. My heart broke, and I know you felt it because I felt your resolve crumble and I felt you become anxious as it happened. Most of all, I felt you today at Kings Cross. I felt your hope at knowing at was back in England and your fear-mingled joy when you saw me. I felt your heart stop when we made eye contact. And tonight…I felt everything while you were with George. I am nothing less than broken, and nothing more than pleading. Let me love you the best way that I know how. Teach me to love you better. Please, for the sake of the Founders, give me a chance."

Hermione gripped Draco closer before loosening her hold and backing up so she could see his face. Tears were falling, leaving his face stained and his eyes glassy. Her lower lip quivered knowing what was to come.

"Draco, I need a little while to figure this out. I love you more than you can comprehend, more than I think you know how to love yourself, even. But I can't tell you what I'm going to do with this yet because I don't know. I just…I thought I knew what to do. But this is more than I can handle. This love that we have, and that George and I have, is so much. Give me 48 hours. I will meet you at the edge of the Forest in front of the Astronomy Tower in two night's time. I swear I will not leave you wanting nor waiting any longer."

Tears fell from their eyes as Hermione stretched up and kissed Draco on the lips, gently at first. Slowly, all the passion they had held for each other for so long flowed between them through their locked lips. There was nothing in the world that could sever the bond between these two for that moment. Then, suddenly, Hermione broke the kiss. She turned her back to Draco and walked to the door. As she reached for the handle she faltered. Over her shoulder she said "I hope you will always look at me just like that, especially when there are other people present" before opening the door and disappearing from his view.

Rather than dissolving into a sodden pile of tears, Draco was struck dumb. _Where the hell have I heard that before? Wait. Even when there are other people present…who else? Surely she doesn't expect me to open my soul up in front of the whole school_. _I don't know what it all means. I think she is perfectly absurd._

Clearly, Draco was just as confused about what Hermione had said as she was herself.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione's calm exterior shattered as she reached the staircase. She had gone in there to tell Draco that she loved him and that she wanted to be with him…and George…at the same time. But, the longer she listened to him pour his heart out the more she was sure that a three-way relationship would not be fulfilling to anyone but her.

_George is willing to share me with him, but that's not what he wants most. And Draco…Draco has got more love for me than he has ever felt, I think. Sharing is not something he is exactly accustomed to…. And I love them both. I'm in love with each of them in their own way. George has a kind heart and is so giving; he is good for me to the core. Draco is broken and in need of my love and my kindness. Yet, if I left either of them I would be, how did Draco say it…nothing less than broken. Goddammit this shit is going to kill me. These MEN are going to kill me._

As her inner monologue ended Hermione realized she had wound her way through the castle to Gryffindor Tower on auto-pilot. Uttering the password and slipping into the common room she noted the time was 3:00am. An hour and a half had been spent with Draco and it felt like mere moments. She had to be in the Great Hall for breakfast at 8am, even though it was only the Friday before classes. Sleeping for four hours was better than not at all, so she transfigured a bookend into a mug and made herself a cup of tea to calm her restless mind. Wandering up the stairs to her bed as she sipped her tea she sincerely hoped that tomorrow would bring some direction. Coming to Hogwarts well before the start of term was proving to be far more useful than anyone had anticipated.

Hermione's alarm went off at 7:00am and she grudgingly dragged herself out of bed. Four hours of sleep was definitely not enough to make her feel alive. Conjuring another cup of tea, she made her way to the loo for a hot shower, praying it would reanimate her.

Half an hour later she felt better than expected and set about donning her casual uniform and robes. A drying spell and some hair cream Molly had purchased for her in Diagon Alley left Hermione looking quite put together. She never really fancied wearing makeup before the war but after almost a year on the run she had decided to indulge herself in some more feminine pleasures. A swipe of mascara, some peach hued blush and lip gloss completed her look and she was out of the portrait hole at 7:45am. Arriving early to breakfast was nothing new, but seeing the Hall so packed was. Most seats were taken and she had to search amidst a sea of heads to find the only open spot was between Ron and a first year whose name she could not remember.

Grudgingly she walked down the row and fit herself on to the bench.  
"Hullo, 'Mione" said Ron.

_He's smiling and he sounds happy to see me. What the bloody hell is going on?_

"Morning, Ronald. How's breakfast?" said Hermione as she reached for the toast and jam.

_Might as well savor this while it lasts-god only knows how short lived this will be_.

"Now it's perfect" said Ron with a smile on his face.

_Christ, this is not good_.

"Pass the pumpkin juice, will you?" was all she replied with, judging it to be smarter NOT to acknowledge his comment.

Breakfast passed slowly to her dismay. From her seat she could see Draco, who was clearly forlorn and sleep deprived. She had felt his heart ache all night long in her sleep and knew he was burning on the inside. Making her third cup of tea she stared unabashedly at his across the Hall until, finally, he looked up. She felt his heart race but his face looked like he was slowly crumbling.

Hermione thought very hard about how much she wanted him to hold her, to kiss her again like last night. His eyes, which had gone back to staring hard at the wooden table top shot up. She made eye contact and proceeded to tell her Housemates she was off to prepare for the start of term. As she left the Great Hall she noticed George was not at the head table.

_He's probably still sleeping. He'll need all the sleep he can get dealing with the younger students._

Moments after Hermione left the hall and took a turn toward the library, Draco also excused himself claiming he wanted to go fly his broom before the weather took a turn for the season. No one noticed what was going on, except Ron. His cheery demeanor had vanished and he was clearly seething.

_That bitch is going to answer for this. I don't know who she thinks she is but she can't very well leave me for no good reason and then go and shag Malfoy. She's not about to bring shame on my family. I'll show her what it means to be a proper witch._

Hermione had settled herself in the furthest corner from the door, blocked by the stacks. The small two-person table was a secret to most people; out of sight, out of mind as the saying goes. But Draco knew where his angel liked to sit, and he quietly walked back to stand behind her. She heard his footsteps and felt his heart pounding as he made his way to her, so his presence wasn't alarming.

"I was worried you wouldn't come, Draco."

"I was worried I wouldn't have a chance to follow."

"You didn't sleep." It wasn't a question, but a statement. Her heart was aching, knowing it was her fault.

"I couldn't. My bed was too cold, too empty, and my brain was too busy."

Slowly she turned to see the man she had left crumbling into pieces the night before. She couldn't wait another day and two nights to tell him how she felt. He would probably have gone mad by then.

"Draco, sit. Please" her words pleading.

Draco sat in the chair across from her and folded his hands on the table in a very formal manner.

She reached out and put her tiny hands atop his large, masculine ones. Her warmth seeped through and slowly he began to relax.

"I'm going to do my best to explain to you what I'm proposing and I swear if you don't like it then we can find another solution. But, I'll assure you right now that none of the solutions I come up with will involve you losing me. I will be with you because, no matter how much it has tortured me over the years, you have _always_ been a part of me."

Draco's stoic façade melted away as he listened to her speak. She was _his_…she had always felt like she was _his_.

"Draco, I'm currently with George, as you know. But, clearly, you and I have had something that is far deeper than any relationship I could ever have with him. Our souls, or whatever you fancy it is, are connected. Tethered together in a way neither of us understands. I began a relationship with George because I do love him, and I had been developing those feelings for him as we healed together after the Final Battle. My relationship with him is not a lie, nor is it based on one. He, apparently, had known the whole time that part of my heart was somewhere else. It was with you. Even when Ron and I were…whatever we were I never felt it. As pathetic as it is, it was all for show. He was the connection I had to the Weasley family that made me feel like I still belonged. I realize now I didn't need him, nor do I need George, to be part of that family."

Hermione paused and took a deep breath, trying to collect her thoughts. She was going in blind, not even sure what she was going to offer him.

"I have something special with George that I will never be able to have with anyone else because of the nature of our relationship and how it began. We poured all of our anguish in to one another as we worked together to heal. We mourned our fallen that we knew so well because we fought together with them. George saw a lot of what I saw because we were on the same side of the war. We share something intrinsically different than what I have with you because we were raised without the prejudices you have. All that said, he will never be you and he will never have my soul the way you do. You and I connected without a single word of understanding or love. We connected out of need, out of something far more primal. We have been aware of the existence of the other in a profound way since we were very young, though our relationship was torturous at best for each of us. Without you, I would be nothing less than broken, and nothing more than pleading."

As she repeated the words that Draco had said to her last night, she smiled weakly. His face was still worried, but there was hope in his eyes. He knew she was not going to leave him, and for that he was grateful.

"Draco, last night I know I said that I hope you looked at me with all of that emotion you had always, especially with other people around. George proposed a solution to our little problem, and I think that it would work out brilliantly, but you would have to be in this 100%."

"Hermione, love, I know this is hard but you could you just get on with it? My heart can only handle so much anticipation."

The next thing she said tumbled out of her mouth with reckless abandon.

"I want to be with you AND George. At the same time. I would be in relationships with both of you and, if it worked, then we could all be together and neither of you would lose me and I would have everything I…need."

Draco's lips tightened and his eyes narrowed. He was thinking quite hard. Hermione was waiting with bated breath and hoping to Godric that this wouldn't cause him to have a fit.

"What you're proposing, it's not some weird contest where we have to try to win you for ourselves? It's real and concrete. You'd be with each of us, separately but together. You do realize that it's selfish for you to be with each of us but not allow us to be with anyone else, right?"

"If either of you found someone else that you wanted then we could work that out. It's all about transparency and honesty. I'd call it responsible and consensual non-monogamy."

"Responsible non-monogamy…. You do realize, of course, that clearly neither of us has interest in any other woman otherwise you wouldn't be in this position. But, as long as you are willing to be equal with it for both of us blokes I think it's worth a try."

Hermione sputtered and stared as she tried to wrap her mind around the fact that Draco Malfoy had just agreed to share her with another man, a Weasley nonetheless, with almost no argument.

"You…you'll try this? You're ok with me having a relationship with another man as long as I'm with you also?"

"Christ no, I'm not OK with this. But I'm willing to do anything to make this work with you. You're absurd and completely mental, but you are the light that kept the darkness away in my life. You are everything I never knew I could have and I'll be damned to hell, or WORSE _expelled_, before I give you up." He said the last line with a smirk on his face.

Hermione all but leapt across the table to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him. "It's not perfect, but I'll take it" was all she could muster. Finally, her life felt like it was coming together.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm so excited to have so many new followers! I know that this fic was pretty slow on the uptake, but I'm really hoping to finish it soon. This chapter was REALLY hard to write. I honestly think I would rather get a root canal than have to write it again. It's about twice as long as the others, but it is full of information and action.  
****TRIGGER WARNING: Fans, there is an almost-rape scene in this chapter. Though it is not fully perpetrated, there was no way I would ever post this without a warning first. If you would like to know what happens but feel you cannot read this chapter due to triggers PLEASE PM ME. I will gladly work to produce a trigger-free copy without losing plot.**** It isn't until the very end and you will see the warning signs so, if you would like to stop and PM me for the ending I will give it to you, sans details. Please R&R! Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione passed the day with Draco in the library with only a short break for lunch. Draco summoned a House Elf to bring them a picnic basket to the Astronomy Tower. Hogwarts was most beautiful just before autumn fell across the grounds. They finally forced themselves apart for dinner. Their relationship would be spectacle enough in the coming weeks; they didn't see a need to expedite the process.

Entering separately to keep the rumor mill quiet, Hermione and Draco walked into the Great Hall minutes apart with Draco taking the lead. As Hermione entered her eyes went directly to the Head Table where she found George already partaking in his meal. He met her gaze with a smile and winked at her.

_God I missed her. I'll take the late arrival of her and Draco to mean they talked…neither of them seem devastated so I'll take that to mean it went over well. Merlin's beard this is strange, now I'm involved with not one but TWO students here. Ah, well, it's probably best to not make Minerva abreast of that part. _

Hermione took a seat at the Gryffindor table next to Ginny, far down from Ron. He looked less than pleased, to say the least.

"Looks like Ron's good mood hasn't carried from breakfast, eh?" whispered Hermione to Ginny.

"Right? He went plain nutters when you didn't show up at lunch. I told him you had probably gotten too caught up in finishing one of the new text books and lost track of time. And now he's just sitting and glaring at everything. Strange bloke, my brother."

As dinner ended Hermione went to head George off and ask him to talk later.

"Georgie! Are you busy tonight?" she said with a smile.

"I was planning on finishing up the Charms textbooks so I can give the first and second years reading assignments on Monday. And then I have to do lesson plans…shh, don't tell Minerva I don't have those yet."

"Well, could you make time for me?" Hermione whispered.

George cocked and eyebrow and the familiar mischievous glint appeared in his eye. "Darling, I can find all the time in the world for you, especially if that time involves you in that skirt…."

Hermione playfully slapped his arm. "George, REALLY? We are in the Great Hall for Merlin's sake."

"I'll owl you when I get a bit more done, love. Should I send it to the library or your tower?"

"I honestly don't know…let's assume the common room. I have a conversation to wrap up and then I'll most likely be back in Gryffindor Tower."

After exiting the Hall together Hermione gave George a swift kiss on the lips and headed back to the library. Draco was already at their table.

"Draco, I have something for you…" said Hermione, digging in her bag as she sat down.

He waited patiently as she pulled out a quill and put it on the table in front of him. Draco sat and just stared at the quill, unsure as to why she was giving it to him.

"Well, take it then, go on," she urged.

Picking it up, he noticed that it had a beautiful gold inscription on a cherry wood stem with a golden feather at the top. Looking up at Hermione he saw she was holding one just like his, but with a dark green wood stem that bore a silver inscription and feather.

"Thanks, lovely, but I don't understand why I get the Gryffindor one…" he said, clearly puzzled.

"Draco, the inscription is a spell. Anytime you write with that quill it will cause mine to glow and then the message will appear when I put my quill to parchment. The same will happen if I write something with mine."

"So, what I'm getting is that I shouldn't write a ten foot essay with this pen," said Draco, clearly smirking.

"Of course that's what you come back with. Here, watch."

Hermione pulled the parchment she had laid on the table closer to her and began to write, not allowing anything to be visible to Draco. As soon as she signed her initials the words disappeared from the parchment and Draco's quill began to glow with a muted gold light. Sliding the sheet across the table to him, he put his quill to the parchment, holding it lightly. It carried his hand across the surface as Hermione's neat script filled the top of his page.  
It read:

**My love,  
This is for those times when life will keep us apart, from classes and meals in the Hall to anything more dire that might arise. Keep this close and I will be close. I am never more than a heartstring away, but now I needn't try to read your mind.  
Ever yours,  
Hermione.**

Smiling broadly Draco put his quill into the pocket of his school robes and stood, taking Hermione's hand as he did, pulling her up with him.

"I do think you really are an angel. My angel. Or, really, _our_ angel, if I'm going to go along with this whole threesome we've agreed upon. I assume you're telling George tonight? I saw you go to him before I left."

"Yes, I'm headed back to Gryffindor to wait on his owl. He's been slacking on his planning so he needs a little more time to prepare. But, I assure you, I'm only a thought away."

Draco tugged Hermione closer, moving one hand to her waist and another into her beautiful, tamed curls. "You've never been far from me, even if you were gallivanting all over Europe with the Golden Dweebs last year." And then he kissed her. After having spent all day with her, looking at her, feeling her presence and praying that he would finally be able to _show_ her how much he loved her, he took the only chance he saw before she left for the evening. His hands held her flush with his body and he poured everything he had felt for her that day into her through her lips. As a groan escaped her throat Draco deepened the kiss, pulling her hips into him more. One of his legs slid between hers and he felt the damp heat that was coming from her core. His trousers began to feel tighter across his groin, and he realized he was going to have to stop this if he didn't want to try shagging her for the first time in a corner of the library.

Pulling away from the kiss he pulled her to his chest as they waited for their heart rates to drop.

"Draco," sighed Hermione "I can't…tonight. Not yet. I need some time to talk to George and settle into this arrangement before I…give myself to you for the first time or to him again. But, soon we can. I promise."

Draco nuzzled the top of her head with his cheek and whispered "I've waited this long, surely I can go a little longer. All in good time, angel."

They walked out of the library, hand in hand, and parted with sidelong glances a little ways past the door. Hermione, so dazed by her snog with Draco, didn't notice when Ron appeared in the corridor in front of her.

"Oi. Hermione. We need to talk."

"Oh, Ron, I'm sorry. My mind is with…it was somewhere else. What's on your mind?"

"Well, I want you to give me another chance, if I'm being honest. My brother isn't good enough for you. And I don't care what you have to say about it but I know you and that damned Death Eating Ferret are sneaking around behind his back. Clearly you're no better than how you perceived me. I see no reason for you not to give me another go, seeing as you're just as flawed as I am here."

Hermione was stunned. _If you think I'm cheating on George, a better man than you, why the hell would you assume another go with you would work… Christ, he's dim._

"Look, Ron. Things are not as they seem with Draco and me, nor George and me. I'm being perfectly loyal to him. And, even if I wasn't…with all due respect this isn't about my flaws. Me ending things was about me not being happy with you _and_ you cheating on me with Daphne. It wasn't just because you were fucking that slag behind my back. Look, it's over. I'm not interested in you like that, Ron. We're better off friends, I do think. Please, can we just settle this and move on? I hate feeling like this is hanging between us."

"You dumb whore. You're loyal to George? Really? You're full of shit and I'm not that dumb. I'm not done with this. I'm not done with you. I'll have you back, one way or another," he growled at her and stormed off into a passageway behind a tapestry.

Thoroughly shaken, Hermione hurried off to the Tower to seek refuge from that rather unsettling argument. The only other time she had been scared of Ronald Weasley was the night he stormed out of the tent and disappeared for months. She had a feeling this would not end as well as that had.

After an hour of re-reading _Hogwarts, A History_ in the common room, George's owl, Wendell, appeared at a window. Opening the window and taking the roll of parchment attached to his leg, she read the short note:

**Hermione, I feel I am in far over my head with all of this mess. Sadly, I don't think meeting tonight would be beneficial to me being a decent professor come Monday. I know that we would probably be busy all night long and I would never get back to work. ;) I am so sorry, precious. Please let me know how things with Draco went. All my love, George.**

After the run-in with Ron in the corridor Hermione was slightly relieved to not have to leave again. She was also grateful that she didn't have to fend off George's advances this evening. Though he knew just how to push her buttons, Hermione felt she needed more even footing before she could engage in sexual relationships with both of her men. And carrying on one before starting the other was just cruel and unfair, especially since Draco could feel what was going on.

Turning the parchment over she replied:

**Georgie,  
I quite understand, I wish you luck wrapping that up. But, this is what you get for procrastinating, dearest. Things with Draco went well. He's not thrilled (granted, you aren't either I don't believe) but he is willing to do what it takes to make this work. I am a lucky woman to have two of the best men I've ever met as my own. I'm just a bit worried over how the…physical aspects are going to work. That will come in time, I suppose. **

**Also, I had a run in with Ronald earlier this evening. Your brother is an asshat, in case you were not formerly aware. Tell him to take a potion and back off, if you will. Missing you, 'Ne  
**

Rolling up the parchment she attached it to Wendell's leg and sent him back to George.  
Checking the clock she realized it was only 10:00 but, after the lack of sleep she got the previous night, Hermione decided to call it a day a tad early. After washing her face and changing into her pyjamas she pulled out some parchment and her enchanted quill. Might as well say good night to Draco, seeing as she had a way to.

**Hey, handsome. I'm getting ready to go to sleep; didn't get much last night and today has been a long day. I had a run in with Ron after I left you earlier. Quite unsettling. Are you in your quarters? I wouldn't mind a quick chat before I throw in the towel. HG**

A few minutes later her quill began to glow. Putting it to paper, Draco's note began to appear.

**Forgive me, did you say you had a problem with that half-wit ginger weasel earlier? What the bloody hell did he do? Are you OK? I'll storm that fucking Tower and drag him out by the short and curlies and whip his arse if he hurt you in any way. And, yes, I'm available to chat with you. I'll make myself available anytime for you, perfect. xDM **

Hermione replied quickly to assuage this worry.

**Draco, breathe. He didn't touch me. Just scared the pumpkin juice out of me. He accused me of shagging you behind George's back and then demanded I get back together with him since, clearly, I'm "just as flawed as he is." He really isn't quick on the uptake, I know. I just wish he could come up with a better insult than calling me a whore or a slut. It's unoriginal. HG**

Hermione felt intense rage moments after sending her message. Draco was not pleased…and this was not going to be pretty for Ron. Her quill glowed once more.

**HE CALLED YOU WHAT?! I WILL FUCK HIS ENTIRE WORLD UP. HE WILL PAY. NO ONE TALKS TO MY HERMIONE LIKE THAT. NO FUCKING ONE. NOT EVER. I. WILL. END. HIM.  
Are you sure you're ok, love? I'll come to you. I'll meet you somewhere. I want you to feel safe. Please, Salazar, tell me you're safe. I will find him tomorrow and explain to him how to treat a lady, MY lady, at that. He. I. Goddammit I'm furious.  
But, I love you and being away from you because I end up in Azkaban isn't my idea of a good time. I suppose I'll leave him alive. Did you tell George he threatened you? But, really, are you safe? xDM**

Hermione shook her head. This man was one ingredient short of any potion ever when it came to her. _Note to self: don't tell Draco anything ever regarding another man hitting on me. Unless I want him dead or seriously injured_.

**Sweetheart, please calm down. I am safe. I feel safe, though I wager I'd always feel better in your arms. George is going to talk to him, I think. Please don't get yourself taken from me, I've only just gotten you. Also, remember to use inclusive phrases like "Our Hermione" and "Our lady". If I don't break the habit now you and George will be fighting for my honour and I just can't have that. I'm climbing in to bed now. Please write me in the morning. I'll be up early, even if it is Saturday. I love you, Draco. Always and forever. HG**

Calm flooded through her and Hermione assumed Draco had read her message. Her quill glowed silver for the last time that night.

**Don't tease me with thoughts of having you wrapped up in bed with me. It just isn't fair. I feel better every time you say you love me, no matter how furious or upset I am. You're a blessing. And, no matter who I'm…ugh…sharing you with, you're still mine. Just as you are also his, somehow. I'll see you tomorrow around lunch; I'm so exhausted that getting up before noon is highly unlikely. I can't wait to see your beautiful face tomorrow, whenever I do pull myself out of bed. Sweet dreams, angel. I love you. xDM**

And, with that, Hermione fell into a deep sleep without the help of any potion. It had been a long time since she slept that soundly.

The next morning, she woke later than usual since she forgot to set an alarm with her wand.  
"10:00am? Merlin's beard I overslept by almost two hours. That's ridiculous. I guess I needed it, though…" With that she rolled out of bed and made her way to the loo, praying there was enough hot water for a decently lengthy shower. She was lucky and managed to go for thirty minutes before the water began to chill. Rinsing the last of her conditioner out of her hair, she stepped from the shower and toweled off before wrapping herself in her bathrobe. Her body smelled ofwarm amber and her hair held the fragrance of vanilla. Since lunch didn't start until 12:30 she wasn't in a rush to get anywhere. After a drying spell and some more cream added to her hair, Hermione completed her simple makeup routine, grabbed her school bag, and decided to read outside until lunch. She had close to two hours to kill, after all.

Hermione savored the feeling of the sun on her skin as she walked the grounds to get to her favorite reading spot. There was a tree on the edge of the grounds by the lake that had the most plush and comfortable grass around the roots. It was perfect for studying or leisurely reading. As she walked, Hermione didn't notice that Ron was watching her from his broom as he floated above the turrets of the East wing of the castle. He had been trying to blow off steam when he spotted her.

_This is exactly what I was hoping for. I'll show her what being with a Weasley should be like. I'll make sure she never forgets that she belongs to me, and me alone. I don't give a fuck what my prat of a brother or that Slytherin arsehole has to say about it. She was my woman before and she's about to be mine again. _

As Ron slowly crept closer to Hermione in the air, unbeknownst to her, she pulled out her enchanted quill and scribbled a quick note to Draco.

**Handsome, I'm sitting under my favorite tree and reading some before lunch. Come find me if you're up early enough. It's the one on the East side of the castle by the lake on the edge of the grounds. I feel sure you already knew that but specification never hurts. Can't wait to be near you again. HG**

Ron waited until Hermione had become thoroughly absorbed in her book, ensuring that her wand was in her bag, before landing quietly several feet to her right. Sauntering over to where she sat, he stopped directly in front of her in a wide stance. She had no easy way of escape.

As his shadow fell over her she looked up to see Ron glowering and hovering over her. He was blocking all of her light and her way out from between the overgrown roots where she sat.

"Ron, do you need something? I'm trying to read. If you want to talk we can sit down after lunch with George. He'll help me…" Before could finish that sentence Ron had landed a swift kick into her stomach that knocked all of the wind out of her. She hunched, trying to catch her breath, but Ron grabbed her hair and threw her to the ground. He climbed on top of her as she lay on her stomach and pinned her hands to the ground over her head.

"I told you that you wouldn't get away with shaming me like this. You are my property. You belong to ME. AND I WILL NOT HAVE YOU WHORING YOURSELF OUT TO MY BROTHER OR MY ENEMY. I told you to come back to me. I warned you. But no, you had to traipse around in front of me with them, making me jealous. Making me angry. If you knew where you belonged I wouldn't have to show you. For the brightest witch of our age you are one stupid bitch."

As Ron spoke Hermione began to cry. Not even when she was being tortured in Draco's drawing room had she been this scared. She had expected horrid things out of them. But, this, this was her best friend. Her sob caught in her throat as one of Ron's hands released her arm and begin to caress her side, pausing to grope at the side of her breast.

Panic set in to her chest. No one was outside, no one would hear her scream. Ron was going to rape her and no one was around to stop him.

**Meanwhile, in the dungeons**

Draco sat bolt upright in bed. His heart was constricting. He felt panic, he felt terrified. He had only been… _OH MY GOD. HERMIONE. SOMETHING IS WRONG. _He rushed around trying to find clothing; he saw his quill glowing on his bedside table. Quickly he put it to parchment. Her message appeared:

**Handsome, I'm sitting under my favorite tree and reading some before lunch. Come find me if you're up early enough. It's the one on the East side of the castle by the lake on the edge of the grounds. I feel sure you already knew that but specification never hurts. Can' t wait to be near you again. HG**

Draco grabbed his wand and ran, with nothing but an undershirt and trousers on, out of the dungeons and to the front door. He burst through the doors, the sun blinding him, and ran as fast and hard as he could. He had to get to her. She was in danger.

Ron had Hermione on her back now. Her shirt and bra were shredded and he was kissing and biting her chest and breasts. With his legs firmly locking her arms to her side, and effectively pinning her to the ground, she had no way to escape. He reached a hand back and ran it up her inner thigh, past the hem of her skirt. Hermione fought the urge to vomit, and instead continued to sob and beg him to stop.

"Please, Ron, stop. Don't do this to me. You were my friend…"

He just gave her a nasty smile and repeated the same line, again. "You are mine. If you knew where you belonged then I wouldn't have to show you."

Ron began to move down her body, one hand already between Hermione's legs.

_Please, god, make it stop. I'm scared. This hurts. Don't_. That's when she felt it. Rage. Pure, unadulterated rage and fury. Then, she heard his voice.

"WEASLEYYYYYY!" Ron paused his path of destruction down Hermione's body to glance up. There, running full force toward him, was Draco.

"DIFFINDO!"

Ron was thrown from Hermione's shaking and half naked frame as blood began to seep out across his face, stomach, and over his groin, through his pants. Draco came to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hermione, are you ok? How badly did he hurt you?" he asked. His heart was racing, his eyes were wide and he was clearly devastated.

"Draco. DRACO WATCH OUT."

Draco turned around to see Ron coming towards him. His wand laid smashed on the ground behind him from where he landed on it.

Draco leapt from Hermione's side and advanced toward Ron.

"YOU NO GOOD SON OF A BITCH. HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER. HOW DARE YOU COME NEAR HER. HOW DARE YOU HURT HER. SHE DOESN'T WANT YOU, SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU, AND YOU ARE A PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING. I AM GOING TO KILL YOU."

"MALFOY, YOU HAVE NO ROOM TO TALK. THAT BINT BELONGS TO ME. SHE IS **MINE**. AND I WILL TAKE HER FROM YOU. SHE IS **MY PROPERTY**."

Draco tackled Weasley's bleeding, limping form and began to beat the ever living shit out of him. As Hermione stayed curled up and whimpering under the tree she heard cracks and the sound of breaking bones. The entire time Draco was yelling at Ron, telling him how much he hated him and how much he would hate his life for even thinking about touching Hermione. Ron's screams turned into whimpers as Draco's movements slowed. He got off the top of Ron and crept backward to where Hermione was cowering under the tree. He took his shirt off and gave it to her. After she put it on he wrapped one arm around her. With his wand hand he grasped his wand and pointed it toward Ron's unmoving body.

"Stupefy! That sorry piece of shit is lucky I didn't Avada him. Or kill him with my bare hands."

Hermione was shaking and sobbing violently into Draco's side. He held her and waited for her tears to stop for a moment. Finally, they slowed.

"Angel. My angel. Can you send your Patronus? Are you able to? I know McGonagall and George will recognize yours."

She nodded weakly, tears streaming down her face.

"Ex…expecto Patronum."

As her otter flew quickly, rather than dancing as it usually did, toward the castle, Draco pulled Hermione into his lap and held her there.

"Hermione. Oh, god, I am so sorry I wasn't here. I am so sorry I wasn't here sooner. I should have known after last night that you didn't need to be alone. I'm here. I love you. I'm here. It will be ok. We will get you through this. You are not alone. You will never be alone. I'm here, angel."

Draco continued to stroke Hermione's tangled hair and whisper into her ear. He heard the sound of running footsteps and then they stopped about two meters back.

"GODRIC'S SWORD! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MISTER WEASLEY?" cried the Headmistress.

George's voice carried soon after. "WHY THE BLOODY FUCK IS MY BROTHER ALMOST DEAD? WHO DID THIS?! WHY?!"

From between the overgrown roots of the tree came Hermione's voice, weak and broken.

"He tried to rape me. Almost did. Draco. Draco saved me."

And then everything went black.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey everyone! This chapter is also super long (just a bit short of 5,000) but it is also super informative and has some lovely monologues in it. After this chapter it may take longer for me to publish chapters; Spring Break has ended and I am about to finish up my last semester in college. On top of how long it will take me to write, my beta is also in school and she is super busy also. So, I will get chapters up as they come. It shouldn't be anymore infrequent than every 2 weeks at most. I am going to make that my goal. I will have this finished before I graduate in the middle of May.  
**

**Happy reading, loves. **

* * *

Hermione woke up to the sound of frantic voices. As her vision came into focus she saw red hair on the man standing next to her. She jerked and screamed.

"STOP. GET AWAY FROM ME. PLEASE, GOD LEAVE ME ALONE. DON'T TOUCH ME. DRACO?! DRACO WHERE ARE YOU?!"

She heard hurried footsteps and then Draco was sitting on the bed next to her, pulling her close.

"Hermione, love, it's ok. I'm here, angel. What's wrong?" The worry in Draco's voice was thick.

"Why is _he_ here? Why did you let him near me?" she whispered into Draco's chest.

"It's George, love. Not Ron. Turn over, you'll see," he assured, gently.

Hermione slowly shifted to look over her right shoulder. Sure enough, it was George that was standing next to her bed in the hospital wing.

Hermione dissolved into tears as she reached for him, never leaving Draco's arms.

"George…George I'm so sorry. I saw your hair and I just...I thought it wasn't over. I thought he had come to hurt me again."

George's hand reached out and tentatively touched her head. When she didn't jerk away he moved closer.

" 'Ne can I sit next to you? If not it's ok. I know you're traumatized and scared. I should have thought about how someone who looks like my brother would scare you when you came 'round."

"Please, Georgie. I need you. I need both of you. I don't…where is he? Is he here?" she whimpered.

Hermione felt broken, dirty, and weak. Never in her life had she ever felt so unsafe or uncomfortable in her skin.

"Well, Draco nearly killed the bastard. They had him here until Pomfrey stabilized him, then they Floo'd him to St. Mungos. He's in the prison ward," stated George. His voice was unreadable, and Hermione couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"George, I…I can't imagine how hard this must be for you. He's your brother… I shouldn't have been alone after…" was all she got out before Draco and George cut her off with a resounding "No."

"No, Hermione. This is not your fault. It will never EVER be your fault. Not even if you had been walking around the grounds starkers. Not even if you _had_ been flaunting being with George or I, which you certainly weren't. He had no right to ever touch you or hurt you. This is his fault and his evil. I wish I'd killed him when I had the chance." Draco's voice drifted off as he pulled her closer to his chest and stroked the back of her head.

"Hermione, I am so sorry for my brother. He's a pathetic excuse for a human being. I've owled mum and dad to come to the school. I didn't think it was my place to tell them. McGonagall is deciding on what the best course of action is to deal with him in terms of the school. If you desire to press charges, Draco completed most of the paperwork while you were asleep."

"George, how long have I been out?"

"A little over two days, love. It's Monday evening," said George, waiting for her response.

"George Weasley," she said weakly, "you had better not have missed your first day of teaching classes. I was asleep and Ron's not here, there's no reason for you to not have been there."

Both of the men chuckled.

" 'Ne, I went to my classes. Draco, here, hasn't left your side since he found you outside. Eh, when was the last time you ate, anyway mate?"

"Draco! You haven't been eating? Or sleeping?" Hermione's eyes went wide with worry as she pulled back to look at his face.

"Angel, I've eaten. A little. And I've slept in that chair," he gestured to a red armchair that sat next to the bed. "I couldn't leave you. At first it was because that bastard was still here, even if he wasn't able to move. Then it was because I was worried you would wake up alone. I told after I handled Ron when this happened: you will never be alone. I mean, clearly you'll be on your own for some things or whenever you want it, but you'll never be alone."

"You two are the best things that have ever happened to me. Without you I don't know what I would do. …Why was I out for so long?"

"Madame Pomfrey felt it best to keep you sedated for a little while. What you've been through is traumatic as it is, and she wanted your physical injuries to be healed before you woke. You had a broken wrist, several fractured ribs and numerous other small injuries," said George.

"And I thought it was best to keep you sedated until that bastard got taken to Saint Mungos, anyway. He didn't get transported until this morning. The last thing I wanted was for you to wake up with him in your vicinity," stated Draco quietly.

"Wh…when I leave do I have to go back to Gryffindor Tower? I just don't think I'm going to feel safe enough there. Gods I sound so pathetic…" mumbled Hermione.

At that moment the Headmistress walked into the wing looking thoroughly distressed.

"Hermione, I am so glad you're awake, dear. How are you feeling?" she said. Clearly McGonagall was far beyond worried.

Hermione took a moment to uncurl herself from Draco and stretch her body slowly. She ached all over, no doubt from being asleep for over two days.

"Well, Professor, physically I'm really sore. Mentally, well, I don't know yet. Have…have you any idea what condition Ron is in? I know Draco gave it to him royally when he saved me."

The Headmistress smiled grimly. "He's stable, now. It took us a few days to get him that way because Mr. Malfoy did a number on him when he was defending you." McGonagall looked at Draco with mixed emotions on her face, both happy and disappointed.

"Professor _please_ don't be upset with Draco. He was defending me, don't punish him. If he hadn't Ron would have…" Hermione's words drifted off as she silently thought about how much worse her situation could have been.

"Oh, dear girl," her voice dropped to a whisper "I am not upset with your...Draco in the least. I am positively furious that Mr. Weasley acted so grievously. Speaking of which, I have two items to address with you. Molly and Arthur are here and begging to see you, when you're ready. And I need to address the legal side of this situation with you. The legalities can wait until later this evening or tomorrow morning, but we must decide within twenty four hours of you regaining consciousness."

"I would love to see Molly and Arthur. Oh! Professor, before you go…could we possibly arrange a different living arrangement for me? Even if Ron doesn't return to school for whatever reason I don't think I would feel safe enough in Gryffindor Tower anymore. I know it's unorthodox but…I would like Draco and George to have access to my quarters. I wager they won't be leaving me alone for quite some time." There was a nervous smile playing at the corners of Hermione's mouth. She was being as strong as she could, trying not to get sucked into a pit of anxiety.

"Miss Granger, the least I can do is arrange new living accommodations for you and your…gentlemen." McGonagall's eyes twinkled in a way that reminded the trio of the former Headmaster. Clearly the cat was out of the bag to the faculty and staff after the ordeal on Saturday. "I'll bring Molly and Arthur in. They've been here for almost an hour."

With that, the Headmistress walked out to fetch the Weasleys.

"Hermione, do you want us to leave? You know they're going to ask what happened…" George inquired softly.

"No, please stay. I'll need you here, both of you, for support. And, I suppose while we're being honest we might as well tell them about us," she motioned to the three of them, "and our arrangement."

Molly came hurrying into the room with Arthur following behind her. Arthur looked worn and tired, Molly looked nothing less than frantic.

"Hermione, dear! What has happened? George owled and said you had been hurt and that we needed to come quickly. Are you ok?" Molly's words poured out in a stream without a breath in between. Arthur stood quietly behind her, eyeing Hermione carefully. Something told her he already knew.

"Molly, Arthur, I really need you two to sit down, please," said Hermione carefully. She slowly adjusted herself so that she was flanked by Draco and George on each side. Draco had his arm around her waist while George held her right hand. The couple grabbed chairs and pulled them close to the foot of the bed. Molly looked like she was about to crawl out of her skin.

"I don't quite know how to say this, because it's something I'm still trying to handle myself, but…um…" Hermione's eyes filled with tears and she turned to look at George, silently pleading with him to find the words she needed.

"Mum, Dad, Ron attacked Hermione on Saturday afternoon."

"HE DID WHAT?!" Molly was raging instantly. Arthur sat silently, looking humiliated, in his chair.

Hermione's quiet voice caused Molly's tantrum to falter.

"Molly, he tried to rape me. He cornered me and told me that I was going to pay for being with someone else. He said I'm his property and that he had to show me my place. He ruined my shirt and…shredded my…my bra. He left bruises and cuts all over me. He was on top of me about to…when Draco showed up. Draco defended me and Ron i…is currently in Saint Mungos being treated."

"In the prison ward," added Draco solemnly.

Molly was reeling and she turned her anger on Draco. "YOU HURT MY SON?! HE'S IN SAINT MUNGOS?! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO TOUCH HIM? HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HIM!" But, she was cut off when Arthur stood.

"Molly, don't be ridiculous. He tried to _rape_ Hermione and Draco protected her. If someone had tried to hurt you I would have done the same thing."

"ARTHUR WE'RE MARRIED, DRACO HAS NO BUSINESS…"

Once again, she was cut off. This time it was by George.

"Mum, listen, both Draco and I are involved with Hermione. She is my girlfriend and his. Yes, I know it doesn't make much sense to you, but that doesn't mean it isn't the truth. Honestly, you should be glad that Draco was there and not me. There is no doubt in my mind that I would have killed him had I found them first. I would have used an Unforgivable and felt no remorse. Stop focusing on Ron and focus on the fact that he did something to Hermione that is heinous and disgusting. He violated her. Quite honestly I'm disgusted at you for being so concerned about him and how he's doing. I know he's your son, but what he did affects Hermione far more than it does him or you or any of us. His wounds are physical, they can heal. And if he serves time in Azkaban then so be it. He deserves it. Hermione did not ask for this, she did not deserve this and it is NOT ok. The focus here should be on her and her wellbeing, not him. That bastard is the scourge of the earth and I never want to see him again. And that is NOT me being dramatic. I want nothing to do with him. No _real_ brother or family member of mine would ever hurt a woman, regardless of who she is. I wouldn't care if she wasn't related to me because a woman's right to safety, security, and autonomy doesn't lie in their relationship to others. It lies in the fact that they are people who have entitlement, based solely on their existence as people, to those things and they should never be infringed on by _any_ man or woman. And anyone who defends them is just as evil."

George's speech left everyone silent. Molly was crying and Arthur was looking proudly at his son.

_My youngest son may be a worthless excuse for a wizard but George is a good man. Blessings and curses all at once, I suppose, _thought Arthur.

"George, thank you. For saying all of the words I couldn't find. There's not another man in the world I could ever imagine being…happy to share Hermione with," said Draco.

The weight of Draco's words sank in to everyone in the room, especially George and Hermione.

"I know this is a lot for you to take in all at once, and I'm sorry, but I wanted you to hear it all from me. Part of why Ron turned into a nutter is because he was jealous that I was not only with George, but also with Draco. He was clearly unhinged and took my relationships with them personally. I know this is _not_ my fault, but I wanted you to understand what could have caused his delusions before this all gets out. I truly love George; he's a wonderful man who brings out a part of me that felt like it was melting away because of the war. And I love Draco completely. He and I have had something between us for the better part of our years here at Hogwarts, and I am so lucky to be able to share my life with him also. Each of these men is special to me and enhances my life in ways no one else can. And, as I've been made to believe, I do the same for each of them. I take my commitments to both of these men seriously, as do they. I don't know how life will work now that Ron is most likely going to be prosecuted by the government for my attempted rape, but I do hope you will still love me and accept me as part of your family."

Hermione's words trailed off as she steeled herself for an onslaught of negativity and rejection from Molly. Before Molly had a chance to put her two cents in Arthur walked to the side of the bed where Draco sat and took Hermione's hand.

"Hermione, you have been a Weasley for years, and that will never change, regardless of your relationships, or lack thereof, with any of my children. You are always welcome in our home and at our functions and anyone who says differently is no family of mine." Arthur shot a look over to Molly who was clearly biting her tongue. He then reached up and put his hand on Draco's shoulder. "Draco, I am honored to have you as part of the family now, son. I know it's probably a strange idea for you but, seeing as Hermione is family, to me you are now part of the family also. I know you're a special individual for her to have allowed you into her life."

Draco was stunned but managed a "Thank you, Arthur."

Hermione squeezed Arthur's hand to capture his attention.

"Thank you. I love you and your family so much. You made times in my life that were miserable better. You kept me safe during times of danger. And now you're supporting me in what is probably the most difficult situation of my entire life, including the war. You are my family, and for that I am eternally grateful." Tears were streaming down Hermione's face as she hugged Arthur tightly.

Molly finally spoke, breaking the silence that had filled the room.

"Hermione, I'm sorry for the way I reacted. He's my son and I…I have no excuse to have been so awful. You're very special to us, as Arthur has already said, and I will be there for you through whatever may come. I may have failed Ronald somehow, but I will not fail you."

"Molly, I love you and I understand. I also hate to do this, but I need to go see Minerva. There are some loose ends I need to tie up." She paused and looked at George and Draco. "George, stay with Mum and Dad. I think they may have some more questions they need answered. I'll take Draco with me to see McGonagall." George nodded and moved off the bed to help Hermione up. Draco also moved off the bed and steadied her from the back as she sat up gingerly and eased herself over the side of the bed. Draco moved around to take her from George.

Before she moved to lean on Draco, Hermione leaned herself into George's chest, hugging him as tightly as she could. She turned her face up and smiled while leaning in to kiss him.  
"I love you, George. Look out for my owl."

"I love you too, 'Ne. Be careful with her, eh, Malfoy?"

"Always, Weasley."

The exchange between the two men made Hermione realize she had clearly missed a conversation. She brushed it off and went with Malfoy over to the loo to change out of her hospital gown and into fresh clothes that had been brought by Ginny while she was asleep.

Surprisingly, she was not embarrassed when Draco came into the loo with her to help her change. She was still very weak on her feet; after all she had spent two days in a bed being medically sedated while healing potions were provided to mend her fractured ribs, broken wrist, cuts, and bruises.

Draco's eyes perused her body, clearly trying to see how well she had healed up from her injuries. She had scar on her rib cage that had not been there before, and one near her hairline. Those cuts had already begun to scab by the time she was treated. Helping Hermione into her favorite pair of jeans and the Weird Sisters Tshirt she had worn several nights back Draco was surprised when she didn't flinch away from his touch and it showed on his face.

"Draco, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm actually pleasantly surprised. You aren't flinching from my touch the way you did when George helped you out of bed."

"Oh, I flinched when he touched me?" Hermione was clearly embarrassed.

"Several times, love. I expect it's because he resembles Ron. It should get better as time passes."

Hermione nodded and moved closer to Draco and put her arm around him, letting him know she was ready to go.

As they exited the two exited the loo they saw George talking to Arthur and Molly, whose backs were turned to them. He smiled at Hermione and nodded, letting her know to go on to see the Headmistress.

"Draco, what did I miss between you two?"

"You didn't miss much with us. Clearly we reconciled our…possessiveness over you when this happened. Sometimes it takes a crisis for people to realize how necessary it is to cooperate."

Hermione smiled broadly. She was pleased that both of her men were getting along.

As they reached the familiar gargoyle outside of the Headmistress' office, Draco said "Solidarity" and it moved aside, revealed the moving staircase. Draco stepped in before helping Hermione up quickly after him, pulling her to him as the stairs transported them to the office's entry way.

"Professor, I'm here to tie up all of the loose ends," said Hermione firmly as she and Draco stepped into the office.

Startled, Minerva looked up from her desk where she was perusing a stack of paperwork.

"My girl, I didn't expect you until tomorrow. Not after you visited with Molly…" her words trailed off.

Minerva McGonagall had stopped treating Hermione and Draco as students during the war; when something like that happens all pretenses are done away with. She saw no reason to reinstate them now that the war had ended.

"Well I figured I would rather get all of the difficult things out of the way at once. So, what all do I need to know?" said Hermione, getting down to business as Draco helped her into the office and situated her into the armchair in front of the large desk. He conjured a chair for himself and sat next to her.

"Hermione, you have a few options on the table in terms of how to handle this situation with Mr. Weasley. I, personally, urge you to press charges and seek justice from the Wizengamot for the wrongs done against you. However, that is not your only option. The solicitor Hogwarts keeps on staff has politely stepped down due to his conflict of interest but, he has offered us a substitute that I think will be quite suitable. Both are on the way over to speak with us about alternatives to a trail for Ronald."

As McGonagall ended her sentence the Floo came to life, depositing Percy Weasley and Oliver Wood on the hearth.

_Ah, so THAT is why we needed a substitute. Percy is the school's attorney…. _

Oliver walked over to Hermione and shook her hand.

"Miss Granger. It is good to see you again, though I lament the circumstances. I am at your service for the duration of any proceedings that may occur. Please feel free to contact me any time."

Oliver Wood had matured well and professionalism suited him well. His kind eyes and warm smile made him perfectly suited to be a victim's advocate and solicitor. Percy, on the other hand, stood stiffly next to the Headmistress' desk, staring hard at Draco.

"Professor, I will take my leave now, if you are so obliged. I feel that being in this situation any longer will only further serve to complicate things for the _victim_ and her _harem_."

Clearly Percy was less than pleased with Hermione and had no intention of faking good relations with her or Draco.

"Yes, Percy, you may go. And, do me a favor, don't bother returning to my office. Ever. You're officially relieved of your duties as Hogwarts' solicitor. Anyone who has the nerve to come into my office and act so heartless to a victim of a horrid situation has no place at this school in any capacity. Mr. Wood will undoubtedly serve the school's needs more than adequately. Good evening."

Percy turned with a huff and stormed into the Floo before disappearing a burst of green flames.

"I apologize for him. He has his head so far up his…that's inappropriate and definitely not pertinent. Anyway, Miss Granger, I'm here to lay out your options for action against Ron Weasley," said Oliver Wood.

Draco took hold of Hermione's hand as they waited for Wood to get comfortable.

"Clearly, you have the option to file formal charges and have him sent before the Wizengamot for a full trial. You also have the option of settling out of court with him. In this case the Wizengamot will be kept abreast of all of your requests for the settlement and, most likely, will back all of your plays. I don't see you being ludicrous in your requests. If neither of those suit you then you may take judicial action within the school. Ron will be put before a jury of his peers and several staff members and they will decide his punishments within the school. Lastly you may choose to take no action whatsoever against him, which I strongly discourage. Clearly the last two will have no bearing on his criminal record."

"Is there an option to just kill him outright without any of this due process bullshit?" mumbled Draco. He was of the persuasion that anything less than death was not fitting of his crime.

"Well, Mister Malfoy, that's always an option. But then you would find yourself dealing with due process in your own proceedings so I feel that is less than advisable," said Wood with a smirk. Something told Hermione that Oliver was on the same page as Draco.

"If I settle this outside of court, could I have an order of protection provided for me? Is me demanding he get some kind of therapy a feasible option? And, lastly, were he to attempt to harm me, or anyone else, after this could he be sent straight to Azkaban?" Hermione's tone was serious.

"An order of protection is certainly obtainable, and your sanction of therapy is also acceptable. What you are asking in case of future offences sounds like something I read about in a Muggle law journal." Wood was down to business, eager to make this as painless as possible for Hermione.

"You're correct, Oliver. In the Muggle world, if someone is let out of prison after an offense they are put on something called parole. If, at any time, they commit another crime of _any _sort they are sent back to jail. What I'm asking is for a conditional settlement. If he gets help and does not offend again then we can drop this and leave the settlement on his record. However, if at any time he even attempts to hurt me again, or threatens anyone else, then he would be put in Azkaban and tried for his crimes against me and his second offence concurrently."

"May I call you Hermione?" asked Oliver. She nodded kindly and he continued.

"Hermione, I believe your idea is a good one. I will have to talk to the head solicitor and the Wizengamot but I think this is a suitable solution. If this is not possible I need to know: would your next solution be taking formal legal action against him? I need to have the paperwork ready to present, just in case."

"Unfortunately, yes. If my proposed idea is denied I will be filing formal charges. Should I give you my memories so that you can properly draw up all the charges, just in case?"

"Yes, if you wouldn't mind. They will also be used as evidence in case of a trial."

Looking to Draco for help, Hermione slowly got out of her chair and walked over to where the Pensieve was kept. Draco steadied her and produced her wand out of his robes. Taking it she slowly drew the memories from her altercation Friday night and all of Saturday, depositing them into respective vials. Turning, she handed them to Oliver Wood and shook his hand.

"Thank you, Oliver. I do hope this process is quick."

"It should be. I am calling an emergency convening of the Wizengamot this evening. Keep an eye out for my owl. Either way you will have paper work to sign, whether it is to press charges or cement your requests for the settlement. I bid you all a good evening, and a swift recovery to you, Hermione."

With that Oliver stepped into the fireplace and disappeared.

"Well, Hermione, I think perhaps you should try to settle in to your new quarters."

"Professor…where exactly am I going to be living now?" said Hermione, realizing she had no clue where she was being moved to.

"You'll find your things have been moved into the Head's suite. The Head Girl wanted you to have them, after all of this. Miss Lovegood is a good friend to you."

"Wait. Wait wait wait. _Luna_ is Head Girl?"

"Yes, Hermione. Luna was next in line behind you, even though she is younger. After her heroism during the war she was an obvious candidate. Regardless, she is going to be taking up residence in the second bedroom of the Charms living quarters."

Hermione was utterly confused. "Luna is going to be sharing living quarters with George? Like, a common room and such?"

"Well, sort of. We felt it imperative that the Head Girl still have the privilege of living separately. Trying to fit three people into the quarters that George has didn't seem prudent. But, Luna said she requires little space and sharing a bathroom with George didn't bother her so that was the arrangement that was made. I assume that you, Draco, and George will be spending most of your off hours in the Heads suite regardless. So, off you go. The password is Sneakoscope."

"Thank you, Minerva. We'll owl you when we get word from Oliver. Have a good evening," said Draco kindly.

Draco helped Hermione into the stairwell and, as it rotated downward, they disappeared from sight.


End file.
